To Dance With Jean
by Majasty
Summary: "Why should I help you find her? She was the reason my mother left." Forty-two years after the Second Wizarding War an elderly Draco Malfoy finds out that he is ill and only has approximately six months to live, but with his time running out there is still one thing to do, and that is to dance with Jean. Can a love that bloomed under a blue moon truly last forever?
1. Draco and Jean

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Draco and Jean**

 **Melbourne, Australia. November 2040**

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I am writing in hopes that this address still belongs to my one true love Draco Malfoy and that you who are reading this letter are him – the person I have been searching for. If you are not, I deeply apologise and hope that you can understand that this is just a desperate attempt from an elderly lady to find the person that she is still in love with after forty-two years. If you are not the one I search for, then please let me introduce myself…they call me Jean._

 **London, England. November 7th, 2040**

St Jerome's was quiet, but then again that would be expected considering its only occupants were dead. Nevertheless, if you listen closely you could still hear the wailing whispers into the distance, probably cries from loved ones acknowledging that those they loved were gone. Or perhaps they were cries of those that now lived in the space, after all, ghosts are not uncommon for magical folk.

The old cemetery seldom had any visitors, which was a shame considering that plenty of those that gave their lives in the war now had their names written upon one of these graves. Right after the war, this place was filled with people mourning all those they had lost, now… it was often well… _dead_. Pun intended.

However, after forty-two years it wasn't improbable that everyone that was initially around to visit the graves had also passed along. Some that were still around were elderly and unable to make the journey to visit, and unfortunately, despite saying that they will never forget, life and time were not on their side and as a resort it appears that they do. As generations passed so did the story of the Second Wizarding War and along with it, everyone's name and story.

So, to see some life in a place filled with dead was a humble change. Despite its hauntingly creepy air, St Jerome's was beautiful during this time of year. The air was chilly preparing for Winter, and the trees were bare, but splashes of red, oranges and yellow lined the cobblestone paths indicating the Fall.

 _-Crunch-_

Draco Lucius Malfoy walked down the familiar cobblestone path, wearing his black designer dress robes from Italy. His dragon-hide shoes silently tapped across the ancient stone, making occasional crunching sounds when he stepped on some fallen leaves beneath his feet. His left hand kept his hood safely guarding his face while his right tightly clutched onto a bouquet of white lilies, and red carnations that he picked himself from his home. The white lilies symbolised mourning and innocence, while the red carnations symbolised affection that he still had. Yes, an affection that he still had, even after all these years.

It had been over forty-two years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Unbelievably, these forty-two years were filled with peace, and life continued in harmony. No other tyrannic wizards had yearned to win a position in the magical world as a new 'Dark Lord,' and no other wizarding wars had emerged. It appeared that the last wizarding war served as a portrait that exhibited a time filled with darkness, fear, and regret, and everyone wanted to stay away from those dark times.

Bitterness slowly ebbed away and was buried along with Lord Voldemort. Long gone were the extremist methods of promoting blood purity, and instead, they were replaced by reconciliation – the act where you forgive and forget.

"Death Eater" and "mudblood" were terms no longer used in everyday life in Wizarding England. There were no segregations between the blood statuses and the two sides soon became one large population that shared one mutual dream – to forgive those that hurt them and forget the horrors of that year to attempt to live as though the events never occurred.

Of course, immediately after the war there remained those who refused to move away from their beliefs and old-fashioned method of thinking, but as time passed on, so did those people, and thankfully, their children did not share the same views thanks to proper education and new laws and policies that were introduced after the war. Now, wizarding England shares a dream to abolish the indoctrination of pureblood children, whom then indoctrinated their own children and so forth, beginning the hostility against what they classified as the lower class consisting of muggleborns, halfbloods, and blood traitors. Purebloods were no longer seen as the royalty in the wizarding community, but instead, everyone was equal and accepted one another as everyone that was against the movement was either killed in the war, sent to Azkaban, or isolated themselves from this new reformed society.

1998\. The year that marked the end of the second wizarding war between the dark and the light, between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, and between Tom Marvolo Riddle – better known as Lord Voldemort – and his arch nemesis Harry James Potter. 1998, Forty-two years ago since England was enveloped in a dark shadow, only for the sun's light rays to slowly but surely poke through. Forty-two years, of having England's wizarding population work together to achieve the peaceful integration of both pureblood and muggleborns into the magical community, and finally, forty-two years of Draco Malfoy being alone, searching for the only woman who he ever truly fell in love with.

Draco Malfoy continued to walk the familiar path as he silently searched for the name he was looking for. He finally spotted it under a large willow tree which cast shadows upon the unique name.

He silently placed the bouquet beside the name and pulled down his hood to reveal the aged however still defined features of Draco Malfoy.

"I hope you forgive me," Draco began to speak clasping his hands together as he looked down at the polished rock that bore the name Jean. "Forgive me for not looking for you after the war. You know that I did love you in a way, even if I may not have been able to show it to you. Although it is late, I still found you. Better late than never right? Merlin knows that I did love you in a sense. I remember how you cared for everyone despite what you had been through, and I remember being so irritated with how you always knew so much…much more than me. I guess I admired you for that and eventually that admiration turned to love. However, there is and always will be only one person that would hold the place in my heart as my true love. Only her, it was always her."

 **London, England. July 11th, 2040**

Draco Malfoy walked through the familiar double doors of St Mungo's Hospital. He hated hospitals. No, it wasn't the clinical white walls or the gray curtains that fuelled his hatred, and it wasn't even the smell of disinfectant. No, his hatred run way deeper because it was in a hospital that some of his memories were brought to life.

Draco's left hand clutched his faded trenchcoat shut, while his right hand held onto his cane. Although Draco inherited a lot from his father, he found his old cane to be his most favourite item.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Good to see you. My, my you look as young as the first day you walked into my consulting suite," came the bright voice of Maureen Thomas.

"That would be quite worrying Maureen as I first walked in here about four years ago," Draco smiled to the younger witch. "How are Parvati, Luna, and Dean?"

"The grandparents are fine, but I highly doubt you came here for all these pleasantries?"

Draco smiled at the younger witch again. She was such a combination of the people he had grown up with, it really was amusing.

Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas married straight after the war as many couples did. They were all overwhelmed with the fear of being alone. Everyone had been wounded one way or another by the war and no-one wanted to face a new day all by themselves. However, many marriages soon failed after they all realized that their marriage was only built upon fear and the need for escape.

Parvati and Dean were amongst the few who survived the era of wizarding annulments and divorces.

They had three children. The eldest was named Lavender after Parvati's best friend Lavender Brown who passed away during the Hogwarts battle. Parvati never quite accepted the fact that her best friend was gone – bitten by Greyback and drained of her blood. However, Parvati naming her eldest daughter after her seemed like a fitting way to reincarnate her in the form of her daughter. Their second child was named Seamus, named after Seamus Finnigan who had been Dean's best friend who also died at the Hogwarts battle in the hands of Amycus Carrow. Like Parvati, Dean had never seemed to accept that Seamus was gone either. Yes, he still had Neville as his other best friend and Parvati now only had her twin, but it still hurt the same. Their youngest daughter was named Sybil after Parvati's favorite Hogwarts teacher Sybil Trelawny, she passed away during Parvati's second trimester due to natural reasons and Parvati and Dean wished to honor her.

Parvati and Dean's son Seamus had married Luna and her husband Rudolpho's daughter named Clarice, and then their daughter had grown to now become Draco's healer. Her name was Maureen Thomas. She went to Hogwarts with William and resembled a fairy with blonde hair, tanned skin, and eyes that were always glazed; a trait she inherited from her grandmother Luna.

"You had some news?" Draco sighed, causing the light discourse between the two to take a more sinister turn.

"Oh right, ehem," Maureen paused to clear her throat, a little nervous at her news. "I umm, well…well, the good news is, I have received your results back earlier than expected." Maureen commenced, attempting to look cheery, although so obviously looked uncomfortable in her seat.

"And the bad news?" Draco quirked, raising his eyebrow at the witch, knowing quite well that the good news was not really going to be good news.

"The treatment department have also studied your results and…" Maureen paused to take a deep breath, "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you have reached the later stages of your illness." Maureen had explained as she looked over Draco's Charts, and at the wall, and at her desk…anywhere just to avoid looking at Draco's face.

"We have considered and tried every possible spell, potion and charm to try and reverse your sickness; however, we can only return your memory at a temporary level while each of the other traits of Magical Memory Disorder cannot be cured. There is only so much magic can do, and unfortunately, even magic cannot reverse the effects of this wizarding illness. Slowly your memory will decrease until you can no longer remember anything at all." She sighed as he looked at the elderly man seated before him. "Magical Memory Disorder is so much worse than say muggle dementia. Soon your brain and body will begin to forget your magic, you will have language difficulties, and your motor skills will possibly be decreased until..."

Draco looked up at the pretty, young, blonde healer that was standing before him scribbling onto her notepad and reading numerous charts. Draco knew her so well, she knew that she would potter around if she were uncomfortable, he had seen her grow up, seen her parents grow up, he never thought it would be so painful that from all the people that could have delivered the news it had to be someone he knew at a close level. That was why Draco didn't want her to be her healer. It was Xavier and William that had insisted. Frankly, Draco did not want his healer to be someone who would pity him or would have such an emotional attachment when delivering the news. The news was not very new anyways. Draco had expected it really. He was now 60 years old, and for about three years of his life, he had taken potions in an attempt to reverse his condition. He also took potions so that he can remember things in daily life, such as Xavier and William. However, sometimes he even forgets to take all his potions, and therefore he suffers memory impairment.

One time he went to Diagon Alley and then he could not remember where he actually lived in order to apparate home. To apparate you need the three D's: destination, determination, and deliberation. How the hell was he meant to get home when he could not remember it as his destination? That night William had to go out and search for him because he had not come home. They found him sitting on the steps of Gringotts looking more confused and lost than ever before. Ever since then they hired him a mediwitch.

"Mr. Malfoy, I estimate that you have about six months maximum to live." Maureen continued talking – taking Draco out of his reverie. Six months? That was not a very long time, and Draco had plenty of things he had to do before he passed away. He had to draft his final will, free his house elf that had served him for twenty years which he had promised to free – if he wanted to stay he could – and finally he to accomplish the one task he had been avoiding for the past forty-three years of his life because he was simply a coward.

"Is there really no possible way to cure this? Money is not a problem, hire all the best inventors of spells in the world, create new potions, I cannot afford to pass away now, there are still things I wish to complete. There are places I want to go, people that I want to meet." Draco pleaded. Yes, Draco had accepted ages ago that he was going to die, he just never expected for it to be so soon. He had not even begun to search for the person he was so desperate to find. Now he was running out of time, and Draco was afraid. He was afraid that he would not be able to find her before he leaves. He was afraid that he would never be able to tell her everything he wanted to say. He was a coward to say anything back in his youth, but now Draco had grown up, and he knows exactly what he wants. He wants her to be in his arms even just for one last time, he wants to be able to dance with her for once in their lives, and he wants her to know that he loved her – that it was always her.

"It is not about the money Mr. Malfoy. I am quite aware that you are able to pay for all of the best spell-makers and potion masters in the world to find a cure. However it is not about the money, it is honestly just impossible to find a cure that would reverse the effects of your memory damage and permanently cure it. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I believe that it is now time to accept that your time is, in fact, running out. Instead of dwelling on how you can live longer physically, why not try and live longer emotionally? Make every minute of your remaining time count. Every place you wanted to go to, every person you wanted to meet, everything you wanted to do, do it all now before it truly is too late." Maureen said clasping her hands together.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is hard for me as well telling you how long you have to live. I mean I am close friends with William, so it hurts me to have to tell his grandfather that he does not have very long to live. I know there are still plenty of things you wish to complete in your life. However, I am warning you that your time is running out. Six months is only the maximum estimation that I have withdrawn from the statistics of your charts. It may be shorter, or if you are lucky, it may even be longer. You may have six months left, or eight, or four if you're lucky you may still have a remainder of a year and then there's the reality of being unlucky and only lasting weeks at the most." Maureen explained sympathetically as she looked into the grey pools of Draco Malfoy's eyes.

Maureen sighed again and sat down next to Draco when she noticed the way his shoulders had slumped at the idea of having six months to live. "Mr. Malfoy, you know I didn't want to have to tell you that, but it is the reality of the matter. Believe me, I have spent days attempting to formulate a potion that may cure the illness of MMD, however, everything I have tried had failed. You went to Hogwarts with three of my grandparents, and William is one of my closest friends. It hurts me as much as you this news that I have given, but I tried and there is nothing else I could do. I am so sorry." Maureen said with tears threatening to spill from her deep blue eyes.

"It is not your fault Maureen," Draco said with half a smile to reassure the young girl. "I always knew I was about to die, it was not old news. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. As you said there are plenty of things I want to do in life and my time is ticking away. Sometimes I just want to get a time-turner and return to when I was seventeen and perhaps change the course of my life. Everything that I regret I just want to erase or replace with new memories, but then I may never have had the life I had. Maureen, it is not your fault, I doubt even my god-father Severus the great potions master can devise a potion to cure my illness. Do not blame yourself, dear."

After that, the two just sat in a comfortable silence excluding the sound of light sobs coming from Maureen.

Draco had not changed in the forty-two years since the war. He was older yes, with his strong jaw and pale skin littered with wrinkles as well as his greying hair; however, his eyes that were a pool of melted silver still held the fear of the eighteen-year-old boy who defied his father and everything he believed in. His eyes still held the rebellion of his years, the wisdom he had cumulated and the boy that had fallen in love despite his rough and cold exterior. Yes, his eyes were now ringed with dark circles and framed with expensive lenses, but behind those eyes is still the same boy, the same Draco Malfoy from the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort who could hide his fear behind an expressionless façade.

"Now if you do not mind Mr. Malfoy, I have some other work to attend to, I wish there was some way to save you. You are after all one of our biggest donors at St Mungo's, donating money yearly. However, as I said, it truly is, impossible." Maureen said as she shrugged her shoulders, opened the door to lead out to the cold, bright and white hallway of a stereotypical hospital that St. Mungo's adopted.

Draco gave Maureen another weak smile before walking out into the corridor where his mediwitch was waiting. Draco's mediwitch named Hope had been with him for two years and trained at St Mungo's under his first healer named Xypherious who was a cold bastard of a healer. She was a very good mediwitch, she knew what she was doing. Well, it was to be expected, he was after all the Draco Malfoy, and he only deserved the best. Not only was Hope his mediwitch, but she was also Teddy Lupin and Victoire's daughter, so she was also related to Draco considering Teddy was his cousin Nymphadora's son. Hope had also gradually come to be one of Draco's most trusted confidantes, and he loved her like a daughter or a granddaughter considering she was only slightly older than William.

Like routine Hope entered the room that Draco had just vacated to talk to the healer. During this time she was told about changes to Draco's diet, changes to his potions, his progress, anything along those lines. Hope was kept up to date about Draco's MMD possibly even more than Xavier and William. Xavier never seemed to care about his father at a great level – they were always arguing and fighting. Hope never actually understood why, then again, the hostility between father and son seemed to have originated years before she came along. Xavier was always very formal towards Draco. His sentences were always limited, and he always referred to him as "father." Draco suspected it was because Xavier blamed Draco for his mother leaving, but what would Xavier know? He was only a baby when his mother had left.

Xavier was not always like that. Xavier looked up to his father when they were younger. It wasn't until they moved houses and Draco got a new job at the ministry that it began to change. Draco was about twenty-four years of age then, and Xavier was about six. He still called Draco 'papa,' and he used to seek attention asking about his mother, but when Draco changed the subject about her Xavier would get angry. Soon the anger grew into hostility between father and son and when Xavier turned eleven and was about to enter Hogwarts, the relationship they once had was gone, and Xavier had resulted to referring to Draco as 'father' in substitution for the endearment of 'papa.'

William, on the other hand, seemed to be in the same situation. The relationship between him and his father Xavier was cold. They never talked unless it was completely necessary. William had a closer relationship with his grandfather Draco. However, he too was unaware of the level of Draco's illness because he was currently having a rocky relationship with his wife, Kathy. He was always desperate to make things better with her that he never had time to pay attention to Draco. Thank Merlin Hope was always there.

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. July 11th, 2040.**

"So…healer Maureen told me about your dilemma," Hope said as they arrived back at the manor and she helped Draco to his favorite seat in the library – next to a table in front of the floor to ceiling windows, next to the fireplace. "Six months is a very short time don't you think?" Hope asked as she leaned against the window and watched Draco accio some parchment, quills, and ink from his study room.

"Yes, it is Hope, and that is why I am beginning to draft my final will. I do not want to run out of time and have my estates gone to the wrong owners." Draco explained pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

Draco flattened out a roll of parchment before sucking the end of his quill and dipping it into his inkwell. He stared out the window in thought before resuming his task and scratching away.

 _To Xavier Orion Malfoy I leave my…_

 _To William Archer Malfoy I leave my…_

"Draco do not tell me you are just going to sit in this house for the remainder of your time or else I myself will vanquish to France as an act of frustration," Hope said as she took a seat beside Draco.

"Of course, not Hope, I would still go to watch quidditch and go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and we cannot forget about going to my fortnightly check-ups at St Mungo's," Draco replied absentmindedly as he continued to scratch away on his peace of parchment.

 _To Teddy Lupin I leave…_

"Do not be such a sarcastic smartass Draco, you know what I meant!" Hope huffed with a sigh as she looked at her boss with an irritated expression. "Is there no places you wish to go, people you wish to meet, and things you want to do?" Hope inquired with her eyebrows raised as she plopped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hands. "Come on Draco, you and I both know there is one thing you have wanted to do for about forty-two years of your life. You have always found an excuse to try and avoid it because you were a coward to face up to your mistakes. But Draco, come on! You are running out of time! Do not waste it because you are afraid to be rejected. You need to do this, and you know it. Now I ask you again. Isn't there places you wish to go, people, you wish to meet and things you want to do before your time is up?" Hope asked again in her determined voice hoping to persuade her boss into opening his eyes and realizing that what she was referring to must be done before he dies.

Draco sighed before capping his ink and rolling up his parchment. He looked up from his desk before replying in a defeated tone, "Yes, I want to dance with her. I want to dance with Jean."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Arghhh! I have wanted to write this story since I was 17. I am now 23 LOL. Anyways, after many, many, many attempts this story is FINALLY published.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review. I like to know that people are reading...otherwise I tend to procrastinate because I assume no one reads my stories anyways.

Next chapter will be up soon :)

-Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** I am from Melbourne, Australia hence why the first location in this story is Melbourne.

 **Trivia #2:** The names "Orion" and "Archer" are also names of constellations like "Draco."


	2. Xavier Orion Malfoy

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Recap**

 _Draco sighed before capping his ink and rolling up his parchment. He looked up from before replying in a defeated tone, "Yes, I want to dance with her. I want to dance with Jean."_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Xavier Orion Malfoy**

 **London, England. November 7th, 2040**

Draco sighed before looking at the grave before him. "I just wanted to find you to tell you how sorry I am. I never came to find you after the war, and I never did ever get to dance with you like I promised...but I just wanted you to know that I didn't look for you because of my love for her. I loved her, and I guess in my heart, and mind it had always been her. I did love you, but not the same way that I loved her..." Draco began to talk again, carefully kneeling in front of the grave so he would not hurt his back. "You know, she was your friend too eventually,... maybe wherever you are now you can help me find her? Give me the will to find the woman who was my one true love? I don't have much time left – I've already spent 3 months trying to find you, now I have about three months, give or take a few to find her. I really need to find her before I leave, because she was my one true love."

Draco sighed before standing up, it was beginning to get late, and Maureen had just told him at their last check-up that it was not good for him to apparate anymore. His determination and deliberation may be affected by his illness and therefore he could splinch himself. It was a highly dangerous method of transport in his condition, so Draco had opted for the muggle way, walking. It was also a good way to clear his head and think about the matters at hand such as searching for Jean. She was the key to everything really. She was the key to being truly happy before he passes away and the key to possibly mend his relationship with his son. Maybe Jean can explain to Xavier why his mother left much better than he ever could.

The only problem was how to find her?

 **Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England. November 9th, 2040.**

Xavier awoke to the sound of his alarm clock at approximately six o'clock in the early morning. It was his daily routine. Wake up at six on the right side of the bed, and then run his hand down the left side of the bed. In the process, he would smooth out any ripples he had made whilst he slept. Despite it being a daily routine, the activity didn't become any easier. Every time that he would run his hand down the left side of the bed, and every time that he found it empty, he was always reminded that he was alone. No longer was there a warm body beside him to warm him during the winter nights and frosty mornings, and no longer was there an Emerald Noble-Malfoy to kiss him awake.

Sometimes in the mornings like these, Xavier would turn off his alarm clock, and stay a little longer in bed rather than get up and start his day like he was supposed to. He would turn to his left that was long vacated by his wife, and clutch the white pillow to his chest, looking over at the photo of him, Emerald and their son William that sat on what used to be her side table.

Emerald was long gone, and her scent had faded from the linen sheets, but when Xavier closed his eyes, sometimes he could still imagine that she was still there with him. He would close his eyes, and then he could see her in the bed with her curly, golden hair spread across the pillows, and her captivating, sleepy eyes that were a deep shade of sapphire blue.

Through closing his eyes, Xavier could remember the way her laugh sounded like bells every time he teased her by saying that she seemed more like a "Sapphire" than an "Emerald," and sometimes if Xavier was extremely lucky, he could hear her voice, begging him to stay a little longer, and just not go to work that day. How Xavier used to be tempted by her pleas only to get out of bed anyways in fear of getting fired. If only he had stayed in bed a little longer, he would have ultimately have had more time spent with his wife.

The mornings were always cold for Xavier no matter what time of the year it was. On this day, however, there was still some frost glazing his windows when he awoke, and the morning dew was still apparent upon the flower's petals. Xavier wanted nothing more than to just curl himself back into bed and wallow in the fact that he was alone. However, with a sigh and a groan, Xavier got up and stretched out the knots in his back and joints which he had cumulated in his sleep. With another sigh, he got up and entered his adjoining bathroom.

His routine was the same every day. After he woke up, he would go to the bathroom to take a shower; he would shave, brush his teeth, comb his hair as well as do any other hygienic tasks that were necessary to do in the morning. He would then make his way to his walk-in closet to choose a suit to wear for the day. Today he had chosen a charcoal suit, with a white button-down shirt with green stripes and a deep green tie that Emerald had given to him on their second-year anniversary. He thought that it would be fitting to wear considering that today would have been their anniversary if she was still with him.

Xavier sighed as he attempted to do his tie perfectly. However it was no use – he was always dreadful at tying ties. Emerald used to tie all his ties for him. The knot would always be in a perfect full Windsor knot when she did it, whilst his somehow ended up resembling a lopsided trapezium. With one final sigh, Xavier looked over once more at the mirror to ensure his appearance was presentable before exiting his bedroom and making his way down the steps into the lounge room.

Once Xavier had entered the lounge room he took a pinch of his green floo powder, and with a clear voice stated his workplace as his destination.

 **Ministry Of Magic. London, England. November 9th, 2040.**

Xavier worked at the Ministry of Magic located in Whitehall, Central London. It was deep underground, so it was invisible to the eyes of muggles. The floo brought him to the eighth level of the Ministry of Magic which held the Atrium. The Atrium is an area in the Ministry of Magic that serves as a lobby and a reception area to welcome visitors and employees. It was also Xavier's favorite place in the entire Ministry of Magic. Something about the Atrium being a place that saw so many people in one day, that had all different destinations just seemed to always intrigue him.

The Atrium is a very long hall with a highly polished dark wooden floor. The ceiling was a peacock blue and was filled with golden symbols that kept moving like a notice board. Each side of the hall was covered with gilded fireplaces: the fireplaces on the left side served for arrivals whilst the ones on the right were for departures.

Xavier floo'd in on the left side and immediately made his way over to the set of double golden gates that led to at least twenty access lifts. He boarded one lift to make his way to his department which was located on the seventh level; the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The Department of Magical Games and Sports dealt with organizing sports events such as the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament, as well as enforcing game-related laws and regulations. The department had a relaxed ambiance that looked quite untidy whilst quidditch posters were lopsidedly tacked to the walls.

Xavier exited the lift and made his way to his cubicle located to the far East side of the department. His cubicle was located in front of an office that had been vacant for about four years, and the back of his cubicle had a window that looked into it, however, was covered with numerous boxes to block the view.

Xavier sighed as he put his suitcase down and made to sit in his black office chair. He hated his cubicle, it was in the darkest end of the department, and the light above him constantly flickered. Xavier had attempted to continue with his work. However, the flickering light served as an irritation to his concentration.

Annoyed, Xavier stood up and stared at the light. The fluorescent light had been victim to Xavier's wand quite a bit throughout the years, it had endured quite a bit of "repairos" in its time, and still, the light seemed to continue to flicker. Xavier sighed before walking to the back of his cubicle and looked through the window into the vacant office.

Xavier secretly yearned to finally be allowed into that office. After all, did he not deserve it? He had worked in the Ministry for twenty-five years of his life and had been an accounting supervisor for the Department of Magical Games and Sports for most of it. For all of those twenty-five years he always had a cubicle; wouldn't it be fair for him to finally be allowed in an office with a space to himself, his name on the door, a comfortable seat and a functioning light? Was that so much to ask for?

"Get back to work old man, unless you want me to cover that window with even more boxes," came the arrogant voice of Reginald Carlton. "I need my expense report A.S.A.P." He continued in a tone that said 'you are stupid, so I am going to talk slowly, so you understand me.'

"I will have the expense report by 5pm today Reggie," Xavier replied clearly annoyed at the narcissistic man.

"You better…I wouldn't want you to be… fired." Reginald replied with a smirk as he strutted away from Xavier's desk.

Reginald Carlton was the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was twenty-seven years old and did not make it on a quidditch team, so he worked as a department head instead. He was only seven years older than Xavier's son William and was a seventh year when William was in his first. He was a muggle-born though, and Xavier heard from William that he used to get in trouble because he was so arrogant. Apparently, he tried to prove to the muggles back home that he was better than them by doing 'magic tricks.' He was the most arrogant and conceited person Xavier had ever met, and it was a great bruise to his ego that Reginald got the job of Department head before him. It was a great embarrassment to know that he had to work under someone who was at least half his age and his junior.

Of course, Xavier could have easily been a department head as well. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 11 in the year of 2009, he was sorted into Slytherin like his father, and his favorite subjects included arithmancy, potions, and herbology.

Xavier could still remember his first day and year at Hogwarts it was the first time that anyone had ever talked to him about his mother.

 **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. September 1, 2009**

Xavier had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express, it was a long journey, and he did not expect it to be that long, it caught him by surprise. His father had never told him anything about Hogwarts, so he felt as though he was one of the muggle-borns who also knew nothing of Hogwarts. On the bright side, at least his father Draco had helped him get onto Platform nine, and three quarters, the muggle-borns just stared at the ticket trying to decipher if it was all a sick joke – they had to either be brought to the platform by one of the professors or see another wizard run through the barrier.

Xavier walked along with the other students before hearing an old and deep voice call out. "Firs' years over 'ere." The voice had announced, and Xavier searched for the voice amongst the large crowd. It was quite a hard task considering there were probably more than a thousand students, and it was quite dark with the moon as the only source of light.

Xavier finally found the culprit behind the voice at the front of the crowd, standing in front of a gravel path. Xavier stood before a large old man who easily was the biggest man he had ever seen. His hair was thick, bushy and greying and his attire was one of the peculiar sorts.

"Right, well I'm 'Agrid, and I'll be leadin' ya to Hogwarts, we'll walk to Hogwarts, and then I be wan'in' you all to board the boats there so we can sail across the Black Lake to the fron' of the castle. There's a maximum of six people per boat and do not try and trick yer friends by scaring them and actin' all like you gon' push 'em into the lake. It's dark and dangerous an' I don' think the Giant Squid would be to 'appy about 'is sleep being interrupted." Hagrid instructed as he began to walk down the path, followed by the first-years. Hagrid then got on one of the boats watching as every first-year student made their way to board a boat. Some were nervous at the idea of rowing over a lake that was home to a Giant Squid.

Xavier boarded a boat with a girl that he knew quite well. Her name was Emerald, and she was the niece of the lady that lived next door to Xavier. She often visited her aunty on holidays, and she would play with Xavier. When Draco had work, he often left Xavier with Emerald's aunty so he could be sure that he would be thoroughly looked after.

"Hello Xavier, I didn't see you on the train," Emerald said with a smile as she sat down next to him blabbing on about her summer and events that happened since the last time she visited her aunt. "I went to France; you have got to go there sometime! Ask your dad, you two always go on holidays, why not go to France? You have the money for it."

"I have already asked my dad to go to France, and he said no. He said that he would take me anywhere I want just not to France. Do not ask me why my father seems to have had a horrible past there or something where he doesn't want to re-live the memories." Xavier said with a frown as he sighed. "It's like my mother, whenever I bring up France, he changes the subject."

"Well, maybe your mother is French?" Emerald inquired with a shrug as they neared the shore closest to the castle. They all got off from the boats one by one and made their way up the steps towards the Hogwarts castle.

Once they had reached the castle, Professor Flitwick awaited them in the Entrance Hall standing by the base of the stairs. He silently tapped his foot before the large double doors of the Hogwarts castle opened to reveal the first years. Professor Flitwick then led the students into the great hall in rows as they walked up to the front, to begin with the sorting.

After the sorting was completed where Xavier made it into Slytherin and Emerald made it into Gryffindor, the great Feast began.

Xavier was surprised about everything in Hogwarts. Draco had never told him anything except that he was in Slytherin during his time. After the Welcome Feast ended the prefects called out for their respective houses to lead the way to the common room. However, Xavier –being the curious boy that he was—decided to explore Hogwarts a little more and snuck away to give himself a self-tour, it never crossed his mind that he would become lost and not know how to go to a common room he had never once gone to.

Xavier walked along the seventh floor unsure of what to do, there were no people around, and he did not know what direction the Slytherin Common Room was. He silently cursed his father for never telling him about Hogwarts, but, in the back of his mind he blamed himself –how could he be so stupid to run away from the prefect.

"What are you doing out of bed? Do you not know that it is past curfew?" Asked a professor from behind him with a meek and tired tone to his voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, but I am actually lost, you see I am a first year, and I have never been to my common room, so I do not know where it is. Please don't give me detention sir, it's not my fault – I lost the prefect in the crowd of people, and I don't know which direction he went." Xavier explained sugar coating his story with half-truths.

"What's your name and what house are you in so I can take you to your Head of House who can then take you to your common room." The professor said before he began to walk.

"My name is Xavier Malfoy sir, and I am in Slytherin," Xavier replied following behind the professor.

"Ah you must be Draco Malfoy's son, my you look just like him I can't believe I didn't see it earlier, silly me. Your eyes though, no they definitely are not Malfoy's. Malfoy's eyes were never that warm nor were they ever that color, you inherited them from your mother. Obviously, she was always the warm and happy one between you and your father. Malfoy was always an egotistical prick." The professor said with a nervous laugh as they walked down the stairs.

"You knew my mother?" Xavier asked his ears immediately perking up when he heard the professor bring her up. Did he really have her eyes?"

The professor began to chuckle, "Oh I did, I did quite well actually. I am Professor Longbottom by the way – Neville Longbottom and I will be your Herbology teacher. Now about your mother, she was such a great witch, and one of the people who helped bring down Voldemort. You have heard of him, haven't you?" Neville paused to await Xavier's answer before continuing when he received a nod from him.

"Anyways, your mother was a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with Harry Potter, our very own Headmistress McGonagall and I. Your father eventually became a member of the Order of the Phoenix. However, he took a while to be on board, after all, …he was a Slytherin.

Your mother though was beautiful, she had eyes that resembled melted chocolate mixed with honey and her laugh, oh her laugh sounded like bells. She was also very smart, she had the intelligence and wisdom of a Ravenclaw." Neville explained with a smile as they reached the ground floor and were about to enter a corridor that led to the dungeons. "And then after the war, she just left, and no one heard from her ever again.

"What was her name?" Xavier asked absentmindedly. His eyes were glazed in awe with hearing about his mother for the very first time. His father Draco had never talked to Xavier about his mother, she was taboo, and his father seemed to always change the subject whenever Xavier asked. Draco would get a dazed look about him before he would ask Xavier a completely irrelevant question or told him to run along and play with one of the house elves.

"Well … wait, you don't know your own mother's name?" Neville asked as he realized what Xavier had asked him. How could he not know about her? She was one of the greatest people to live. He should be proud to have her as his mother.

"My father never spoke of her," Xavier explained with a frown as he looked up at Neville filled with hope.

"Then, I do not believe it is my place to tell you of her," Neville said with regret as they reached the door leading to the chambers that belonged to the Head of House of Slytherin. Neville knocked on the door thrice before waiting for the person on the other side to open the door. He looked at Xavier who looked upset, he could not blame him, he had heard so much of his mother in one night only to be short of her name. Neville looked down at him apologetically before the door to the chamber opened to reveal an irritated Pansy Parkinson complete with her black silk nightgown, robe, and her messy dark hair.

"What is it, Longbottom? If you are going to harass me about how I was a death-eater, must I remind you for the one-hundredth time that I never took the mark! All my sins have been accounted for, I served my time in Azkaban, and have been pardoned! Honestly, if McGonagall could forgive my past why can't y-" Pansy began before noticing the boy standing next to Neville. "Xavier? Shouldn't you be in bed? It is way past curfew."

"That was why I'm here Pansy if you had allowed me to speak before you started rambling on you would know that." Neville started as he rolled his eyes at her. "I found him on the seventh floor. He lost the prefect he was following in the mass of people that exited the Great Hall and didn't know which way his common room was, so I brought him here." Neville explained before stretching. "Now I shall leave him with you, and I am now going to bed good night."

Pansy sighed before telling Xavier to stay outside while she got a proper robe. She then locked her chamber before telling Xavier to follow her.

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but how do you know my name?" Xavier asked when he began following Pansy to the Slytherin Common Room.

"You were sorted into my house, I try to remember everyone's name in my house, Slytherins have got to stick together after all. Besides, it is not that hard to tell you apart, you look just like Draco. Except there are some aspects that are obviously from your mother, only people like me who have been with Draco for that long know that some traits could not have come from him." Pansy explained with a shrug as she continued to walk. "I dated your father for about two years of my time here at Hogwarts. Between my fourth and the end of sixth year, I dated him."

"Did you know my mother as well?" Xavier asked, maybe this Pansy lady would tell him her name.

"Well…I didn't know who your mother is actually. I wasn't part of the Order of The Phoenix you see, so I didn't really know what happened on that side of the war. I mean, there were rumors after the war about who your mother was, but like every new story, those rumors died down. But I did know the person that was rumored to be your mother. Not well, but I did know her." Pansy smiled as she started to walk Xavier back to their Common Room.

"You see, I this person that was said to be your mother… well, I hated her during my time here at Hogwarts, so I did not know much about her. I'm a Slytherin, so I always liked being the center of attention. That never was the case when she was around. I do know what you inherited from her though because I know what you didn't inherit from Draco." Pansy continued, smiling sadly. Wondering what would have happened if she had joined the Order of the Phoenix with all her friends. Would she have continued to date Draco during and after the war? Would Xavier not have been born and in place a child that she carried be the next Malfoy instead? Pansy smiled at the thought but knew that would have never happened. Despite Draco and Pansy being friends, there was never really any love.

"Your smile for instance," Pansy began, taking herself away from her own thoughts. "Draco never smiled it was always a smirk, whilst you…well you do smile. It's a bright and carefree smile that I know couldn't have come from Draco, I'm quite sure your mother used to smile the exact same way. Your eyes, they're warm and friendly, they sparkle like you have so much hope, they're this chocolate honey color that seems to swirl. Draco's eyes were never warm or friendly, and they never sparkle, his eyes were a cold metallic grey color almost like mercury. Your hair, it's curlier and a shade darker than Draco's. Draco's hair is platinum blonde whilst yours is like a beach blonde. His hair was always dead straight, whilst your hair is curly just like hers." Pansy provided with a smile. "Don't worry Xavier, I know Draco, he'll tell you about your mother one day, at the moment…he just isn't ready."

They finally reached the Slytherin Common Room that was disguised by a stone wall. "Half-blood prince," Pansy said with a smile before the wall slid away. "Boys dorms are to the left, your name should be on one of the doors, go find it and get some sleep. I know I want to."

After Xavier was led by Pansy to his common room and was told where his dorm would be, Xavier had gone to bed.

 **Ministry of Magic, London, England. November 9th, 2040**

Xavier could have easily been a department head. He was head boy of his batch and received O's in his NEWTs, but at the age of twenty-two when he was halfway through his training to become a department head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Emerald had become pregnant with William. Xavier and Emerald had just gotten married, they weren't rich, but they were economically stable for two people, but Emerald was pregnant, and the expenses rose. Due to Xavier's pride and refusal to ask help from his father, Xavier had to stop his training and get a job immediately as an assistant in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was never able to return to his training and instead just became promoted as an accounts supervisor who oversaw all the expenses of the department.

Reginald Carter became Head of the Department four years ago, and the man seemed to find joy in bruising Xavier's ego. He constantly reminded Xavier that he was in charge and was, therefore, better than him. He bossed Xavier around as though he was the Minister of Magic himself. Xavier almost wanted to answer back one time to say, "you are not the best otherwise you would have become a quidditch player like you wanted to be rather than sitting in an office." But Xavier quite valued his job too much to take on such a risk of humiliating and offending his boss.

Xavier sighed before he continued to scribble down on his parchment to continue his job. He didn't want Reginald retuning to tell him to go back to work, or worse perhaps even fire him.

"Hi, Xavier," Xavier's co-worker greeted with a smile as she sat on one of the seats in front of Xavier's desk. "Where's that?" She asked looking at one of the photos that were stuck to Xavier's desk.

"Ah, that? That was in Italy, my wife and I went after graduation. It's a really beautiful place, you should go." Xavier replied as he continued to scribble on his parchment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose every now and then.

"Looks like it, but then again anywhere is better than here, right?" His co-worker said with a laugh before she looked up at the ceiling and stared at the flickering light with a grimace. "Xavier, do you want me to talk to our office manager or a man in charge of maintenance so that could be fixed? I do not understand why Reginald hasn't moved you to that office yet. After all, it has been vacated for a while, and you have the most senior and responsible role."

"I asked him, but he said that offices were only for supervisors," Xavier said with a sigh before he once again continued scribbling on his parchment.

"So? You are a supervisor, you're the accounting supervisor." Xavier's co-worker pointed out before standing up. "Okay Xavier, I have to go to work, maybe we can have lunch later."

Xavier nodded before punching in numbers into his calculator and then writing a final number and circling it in red. "This is not enough," Xavier muttered to himself before punching in more numbers and looking at the numbers on the expense response. "We are missing about, more than three hundred thousand galleons," Xavier muttered before looking at the report in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay so for those who are confused well… I'm sorry I am trying to make it as understandable as possible :/ The fanfiction shows you snippets of the forty-three years after the war and do not show the whole story. The pieces will obviously come together like a puzzle as more scenes play out, but for now, all the tedious, boring parts have to be written first.

I hope you all still enjoy the story. :)

Please review.

Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** Ottery St. Catchpole is home to many wizarding families including: the Weasleys, Diggorys, and lovegoods.

 **Trivia #2:** "Reginald" is a Latin name that means "ruler."


	3. William Archer Malfoy

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

 **William Archer Malfoy**

 **Diagon Alley, London, England. November 9th, 2040.**

"Black text on a white background: One Chance, one opportunity, take it." William finished his presentation in the conference room of his workplace. All the members of the board clapped enthusiastically at his work, and a surge of pride seemed to start in William's stomach, building to erupt as an explosion in his chest. It felt so good to know that he was doing something right for once in his life, he felt satisfied and proud of how far he had come, and all the achievements he had made.

William Abraxas Malfoy was the only son of Xavier and Emerald Malfoy. When William's father Xavier was twenty-two years old, his wife Emerald fell pregnant – which cost Xavier his opportunity to become the Department head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Nine months later Emerald gave birth to William. Over the years whenever William's father – Xavier— complained about his shit job and how his life spiraled downwards, it was obvious that he blamed William because if William was never conceived, he would have finished his training and might be a Department Head now. He might have had the chance to sit in a leather chair at a mahogany desk with a plush carpet under his feet, and not to mention he would have his very own office with his name on the door and have a fully functioning light.

Xavier never let a day go past where he wouldn't make it known how much he hated his life, and that was why William always felt so useless, and unwanted. That was why it felt so good for William to be praised, for once he felt like he didn't ruin anything.

William graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen in the year of 2037. He started school at the age of eleven in the year of 2031.

William was different to every other Malfoy that had come and gone. Yes, he was technically a pureblood, because both of his parents are wizards although his father's blood percentage was unsure, and yes, he was ambitious, and he had a thirst to prove himself, but it went deeper than that, for one William was the very first Malfoy to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Ever since William stepped off the Hogwarts Express he had devoted himself to his studies, he never really had friends except for one or two, and he never had a girlfriend throughout his entire duration at Hogwarts. He received praise from all his professors, always got top of the class, and he was named prefect and then Head Boy.

Another reason why William was different to all Malfoys was that he was afraid of flying, he feared heights. How utterly un-Malfoy-like. All Malfoys enjoyed flying, they were all a part of the quidditch team as seekers, and they all wanted to pursue the role of captain one day. All Malfoys played quidditch, all except for one – William Malfoy – no wonder he never got his father's approval.

No one knew exactly why William was so different from the other Malfoy men, but they believed it was in defiance of his father. For some unknown reason, every Malfoy male had a rocky relationship with their fathers; Abraxas and Lucius, Lucius and Draco, Draco and Xavier and now Xavier and William. Every father and son relationship had some sort of misunderstanding that caused such a great hostility. However, despite the hostility – every Malfoy son looked up to their father, yearning for their approval and praise, a yearning none of them had fulfilled. No Malfoy has ever gained the approval of their father, not one.

When William was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and was at the age of fifteen his family was hit with a great tragedy that increased the distance between the relationship of Xavier and William; William's mother Emerald died from a muggle car accident. Emerald was in Muggle London making her way to the entrance of St Mungo's when she was hit by a car who ran a red light.

Emerald Noble was a British witch who came from a long line of purebloods. She was the youngest child and only daughter of Rubi and Jasper "Jay" Noble as well as the younger sister of Onyx Noble.

Jay Noble worked with close relations to muggles, he was a philosopher and enjoyed devising new theories whether they be about muggles or wizards. His last investigation which he was researching before his death was the core and cause of how muggleborns receive their powers when they had no magical lineage, and how wizards can become squibs. Jay used lots of means within his research including studying a group of muggles and muggle-borns. He studied them from their actions and their DNA as well as sending his children to muggle primary schools to see if they witnessed any magical behavior.

Due to her father's occupation and her family moving around all the time Emerald learned to live and do things the muggle way. She had learned to like muggles as well as do simple things like washing the dishes or walking. Emerald liked to do things the muggle way once she learned how. She claimed that it kept her grounded, that it was a privilege that she was given such power and magic and that she shouldn't abuse it. She would wash the dishes, do the laundry, and walk. Unfortunately for her, the last time she decided to walk rather than apparate to her job in St Mungo's, she ended up getting killed.

William was very close with his mother. Xavier was never around to see William grow up as he was always too busy trying to accumulate as much money as he could to raise his family. It was ironic how Xavier hated his father but didn't see he was acting exactly the same way as him. Xavier was too stubborn to ever ask for help from his own father, much like Draco who also was too stubborn to ask for help from Lucius.

That is why the relationship between Emerald and William was greater than the relationship of the father and son. Emerald was the only company William had as he was growing up. She was the one that used to listen to his stories about his adventures at Hogwarts. She was the one who congratulated and celebrated with him when he got named as prefect. That was the last time they celebrated something, because the same year, William's mother passed away.

Emerald Noble-Malfoy was William's hope, and when she passed away, that idea came crashing down. His life turned into glass shards randomly littering the ground, and he thought he would never get back up again. He thought he would never be able to find someone to believe in him, he thought he would never be able to be successful, that he would never do something right.

William worked at a magical advertising and public relations company located in Diagon Alley. It was owned by a man who was only nine years older than him, his name was Abraham Bradford. The company was a successful one, and when William joined the company at the age of nineteen, he never expected it to grow and be the number one magical advertising company in the whole of the United Kingdom. They took in any clients, but their largest clients were the Puddlemere United. Whenever the quidditch team wanted to get more supporters and clean their image their company took care of it. Bradford's was the place thanks to their close ties with The Daily Prophet.

William was now making his way to his cubicle, when he arrived there, he began to think how his life was looking like his father's. William had all the credentials, he was head boy, and he could have been anything he wanted, he could have worked in the Ministry, but instead, he worked in an advertising and public relations company. Working at Bradford's was a very spontaneous decision that William made — yes, his wage was alright, but he could be getting a lot more.

Truth was, William didn't know what he wanted to be, he was always so sure of himself until Emerald passed away. For most of William's life, he had aspired to be a healer at St Mungo's. He wanted to work in the children's ward, and put smiles onto their faces, just like what his mother did. However, by the time of William's graduation from Hogwarts he became unsure, he became afraid. He knew that if he worked in that same vicinity, he would feel the presence of his mother. He was afraid of randomly breaking down in the middle of the ward, begging Merlin to return his mother. He was afraid that they would see his weakness.

William was working on a new client –some industrial wand company that seemed to take up what Ollivander's had left behind— when Abraham Bradford walked by his table.

"That was one impressive presentation you had in there," Abraham said with a smirk as he leaned on William's table. "You could give Kathy a run for her money. How is she by the way?"

"Kathy is good, she just wanted to have a change in scene, and she got it, she has been offered a position at Hogwarts as a charms teacher as well as offered a spot in the Wizengamot, I think she plans on taking the position in the Wizengamot for the time being and then when she gets enough money she wants to take that teaching role," William explained with a smile.

Katherine Devereux Malfoy has been William's wife for two years. She attended Beauxbaton's for the duration of her schooling life and only moved to England once she graduated. She also worked at Bradford's where she met William and eventually fell in love, and got married.

Before William, Katherine was the star of Bradford's. At first, William hated her for it, she was always thinking up new ideas, and she was just brilliant. Katherine and William were known as the rivals of Bradford's always yelling at each other and debating. It wasn't until a conference in France and a heated moment in an elevator that they finally realized that they had more in common than they thought.

Katherine and William were soon known as the Star Duo, together they thought up proposals for their clients, and before they knew it, they helped Bradford's boom to success. It was only three months ago that Katherine decided to resign and change the scene—she thought her life was leading to no purpose.

"Tell Kathy that she always has a spot here if she ever decides to return, now I came here to tell you that the _Wand_ er meeting and presentation is on Monday, I expect it to be done," Abraham said standing up.

"Yes, sir I am on it right now," William replied taking out his quill and returning to his presentation. Whilst Abraham moved towards his own office.

"Oh, and William, if you are going to be my Junior Partner, just call me Abe." Abraham winked at William and then walked away.

William smiled in realization of what his boss just said. Junior Partner, it had a certain ring to it.

 **Windsor, England. November 9th, 2040**

William apparated to the front of his townhouse to see Kathy walking out the gate carrying a duffel bag and wearing traveling robes. "Kathy?" William asked in question as he saw her looking as though she was going somewhere.

Kathy sighed, "I am leaving Will," was her awkward reply as she shuffled her brown boots against the concrete. She had not counted on William being home so soon and had hoped she would be gone by the time she had left.

"Leaving? Where are you going? When will you come back?" William asked confused, where was she going that she needed to bring a bag, did she plan to work at Hogwarts after all? Was she going to have a sleepover at one of her friends? What?

"You don't understand me, Will, I mean I'm _leaving_ , as in I'm leaving you," Kathy explained as though she was talking to a child who seemed to not understand a word she was saying.

"Leaving? Kathy, why?"

"I just need a new scene Will, and you…well you seem to be content with the life you have, you don't talk to your father, you're not excelling at your work-"

"Abe says he's going to make me a junior partner, I am excelling Kathy and,"

"Is that really what you want Will? Don't you want to have a dream? I mean…you are working _for_ someone, and you are working as an advertiser for Merlin's sake. I feel I am getting older and you are not. I'm leaving Will, and you cannot stop me." That was the last of what Will heard from Kathy before she apparated away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes the last two chapters were boring, but the story isn't just about romance you know, it is about the entire family and how the three generations of Malfoy men seemed to go down the same path of losing their wives one way or the other. It is a very deceptive and misleading plotline I wanted to play with. I'm hoping that this story would actually catch an audience this time and people don't begin to hate me. The characters are not overly OOC for once. Just a little bit…Please review

Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** Rubi, Jasper, Onyx, and Emerald are all names of jewels.

 **Trivia #2:** Holy shit. William and Katherine wasn't even named after the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. I literally just noticed that but am going to pretend that it is intended and hence makes Trivia #2.


	4. The Missing Malfoy

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Missing Malfoy**

 **Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England. November 9th, 2040.**

Xavier was sitting alone in the lounge room of his home, sipping on some of his finest, aged firewhisky. It appears he spent every Friday night the same way – seated at home alone, wallowing in self-pity. Tonight, the self-pity was even worse than it has been the past Fridays as tonight it just so happens to be his anniversary. It was supposed to be his and Emerald's twenty-fourth wedding anniversary, however he was spending it alone, just like he has for the past eight years. After he had finished work at the Ministry, Xavier apparated in a hidden muggle alleyway in Edinburgh, from there he walked to the Greyfriar's Kirkyard and set a bouquet of gardenias on where Emerald laid to rest. Gardenia was her favorite flower - she even had some in her wedding bouquet. Xavier thought it would be a perfect gift for their anniversary.

Choosing Emerald's final resting place had been a battle for Xavier. He had wanted to have her buried in St Jerome's where most witches and wizards were buried, it was also convenient to apparate right into the cemetery. However, Emerald's family had insisted on Greyfriar's in Edinburgh. Apparently, Emerald would have preferred to be there as it was there that she grew up and her muggle friends from primary school would be able to visit her. Jay Noble argued that as he - Xavier was a wizard, he would have the privilege to apparate if he wanted to visit her. Whilst, her muggle friends could not do that if she was buried all the way in Godric's Hollow.

Xavier was on his fourth glass of firewhisky when he heard an incessant tapping on his window. He attempted to ignore the tapping, but alas, the tapping just wouldn't stop.

Annoyed at having been disturbed from his self-isolation, Xavier glanced at the window to see a beautiful snowy white owl tapping away. Despite obviously being ignored, the bird just seemed to not want to quit or leave him alone.

"Who in Merlin's name owls at 11 o'clock at night?" Xavier muttered to himself exasperatedly before getting up to allow the owl into his home. The owl swooped in regally before dropping a piece of parchment onto Xavier's lap and then perching itself on the back of a chair – signaling that whoever sent him expected a reply.

Xavier stared at the piece of parchment, finding it difficult to focus his eyes on the text. He had a piercing headache and trying to read anything at this point of time proved to be a trying task. With enough effort, and time attempting to stabilize his vision, Xavier was finally able to read…

 _Xavier,_

 _I was just wondering if Draco was there. Last I saw him he was sitting in his favorite seat in the library. I went to go check on him and bring him some supper just now, but he is gone. I've looked everywhere in house, but I cannot find him. I was wondering if he was maybe with you? Please owl me back, I'm worried._

Thanks,

 _Hope._

 **Cornwall, England. November 9th, 2040.**

Draco stepped off the Knight Bus, a little queasy from his trip. He hadn't been back to Cornwall in a very long time, but he thought if he was ever going to find Jean, he should start following her trail. Last he heard, Jean was in Cornwall. Yes, he heard that forty-or-so years ago, but he was hoping, that maybe someone knew where she had gone after that. He didn't really expect her to still be in Cornwall, no, he knew she was long gone, and passed from there…but maybe, just maybe her friends here have heard from her. Maybe they knew where she was.

Draco arrived at the seaside home, the scent of sea-lavender wafting through the air providing an air of familiarity and comfort. He only spent a short time in this house all those years ago, but the smell of the sea salt, and lavender, along with the sound of the seagulls was still so familiar.

" _Oh come on Malfoy! You have to do much better than that to beat me!"_

 _"How can you still have time to find a snitch when we are trying to save our lives from a raging lunatic…"_

Voices from Draco's memory echoed in his head as he looked around at the familiar surroundings. In the near distance, there were still trees that marked as their makeshift Quidditch pitch forty years ago, and there was still that tree that he used to sit under every night.

"D.M & J.G"

It was very faint now, but the markings were still evident on the tree, astonishing what magic can do, for example – it can keep etchings into a tree for more than forty years.

Forty years. It had been over forty years, and it was only now that he had decided to come back. He smiled of the memories of him running down the beach, throwing pebbles. Back then he was still only young. Yes, they had to grow up quickly and entered a war, but for a short amount of time forty years ago, he could act his age, and he couldn't do that anywhere else, but here.

" _I estimate you only have six months to live…"_

Maureen's voice resonated in the back of Draco's head, taking Draco out of his reverie. It was nice to be back in Cornwall, but he could not forget why he was here, he was here to find Jean.

"I don't even know what to say," Draco muttered to himself as he stared at the stone house. "What if they all hate me, maybe this is a bad idea."

Draco was about to turn around when the door opened. "Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?"

 **London, England. November 10th, 2040**

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand that your father is missing, but you have to calm down," came the voice of the young auror who had appeared in Xavier's home. It was now 3am in the morning, and Hope had decided to apparate over because she still could not locate her boss – Draco Malfoy.

"Calm down? A 60-year-old man is missing who has a memory disorder, and you are telling me to calm down?" Xavier replied, clearly annoyed at the auror that was many years his junior. His father could have splinched himself trying to apparate home, and this kid was telling him to fucking 'calm down.'

"I am aware that it is distressing Mr. Malfoy, but we have alerted all aurors on the field and other Ministries in other countries. We will find him, and we will return him."

Xavier took a deep breath and sat on his couch. 3am. Where on earth could his father have gone, that he was still not found at 3am?

 **Shell Cottage, Cornwall, England. November 10th, 2040.**

Dominique Weasley opened the door of Shell Cottage to find Draco Malfoy standing outside.

"Dominique, who iz it at ze door at zis hour?" Dominique's mother sang as she came out from her room, although obviously aged – now at 63 – she was still as beautiful as Draco had remembered. "Dra-Draco Malfoy?" Fleur questioned, shock clear upon her features. She had not seen the boy in about forty years, but she knew that it was him. He may no longer have his signature blond hair or a smirk, but it was obvious through his steely grey eyes that it was him.

"Ehm…come inside." She offered, perplexed by the identity of her visitor.

Draco walked into the familiar environment that had served as one of the Order's safehouses during the war. He remembered how he spent some time here when he was training for missions – most notably, when he was planning the raid on his home. Last he heard, Jean had returned to Shell Cottage and even lived there a bit after the war, maybe she had stayed here after forty years, or maybe at least Fleur would know where she had gone.

"Oh yez, she did come here!" Fleur sang as she took a piece of parchment from the back of an old picture frame that housed a picture of the Order back in 1997. Draco had just asked her if she had heard from Jean, and to be honest, he was surprised that she was assisting him.

"She 'ad apparated 'ere from 'er las' mission to prepare for ze Battle of 'Ogwarts in…I think that was back in March 1998. I remember 'Arry was 'ere and asked 'er what 'ad 'appened, but she refused to talk. I 'eard that Zabini died from a mission. They were close so I jus' assumed zat waz why she didn't speak much. After ze battle of 'Ogwarts she disappeared for a little while and zen she returned 'ere. She lived with us for almost a year before she lef' again. If it 'elps she said she was going to find some of 'er family in Bristol. She left an address. Initially, I kept it there in case anyone looked for 'er. Surprisingly, ev'ryone respected 'er when she said she wanted time alone, and nobody looked…except for you now. I forgot that I 'ad put it there until now" Fleur explained before handing Draco the piece of parchment.

Draco frowned at the address. He knew it was a longshot, but he really hoped that Jean would still be in Shell Cottage.

 **Cornwall, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

Draco sat in an old and dark pub in Cornwall, staring at the address that Fleur had given him. "Blue Moon" was playing on an old jukebox in the corner of the room, and Draco was on his fourth glass of firewhisky. Every swig of firewhisky that Draco took made the prospect of finding Jean even slimmer. Draco raised his hand to gesture for another glass.

"Sir, we close at 5am." The bartender revealed from behind the bar. "And I think you've had enough."

Draco looked up at the bartender before nodding once. He hadn't even noticed the time, and he had no idea how he was going to get back to London. Nevertheless, Draco got off from the stool that he was seated upon, and moved towards the door.

The weather was cold in Cornwall – a result from being so close to the sea. Despite Draco holding his trench coat closed he could feel the bite of the cold. The moon was glowing from above, and Draco began to drunkenly sing the song that was playing in the bar.

 _"We might be old but there's still one thing we can do  
Put on a song, let's pretend to dance round the room."_

 **Windsor, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040.**

William sat alone on the couch in his bedroom – their bedroom, the one he shared with Kathy for two years. It was the first time William was alone in the townhouse, and he realized just how maddening the silence was. He couldn't understand why Kathy had left. Yes, he knew that she wanted to find a purpose in life, yes, he knew they fought sometimes, but despite all of that…he thought they were happy.

William poured himself a glass of firewhisky. He didn't normally drink as he found that the beverage burned his throat. However, he felt the occasion needed some drinking.

"This is for all the women who just up and leave without even a proper reason why!" William laughed to himself sarcastically as he took a sip from his glass, welcoming the burning sensation that suited the pain he was feeling from when Kathy left.

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. November 10th, 2040**

Xavier had accompanied Hope back to Malfoy Manor. It was 5am, and there was still no news of Draco. All aurors were now aware of the missing Malfoy, and have kept their eyes on the lookout. However, it was as though Draco Malfoy had disappeared from London.

Xavier sat himself in an armchair in the library of the Manor. Despite the land belonging to the Malfoy family for years, Xavier had never lived there. Draco returned to the grounds of Malfoy Manor about ten years ago. The old Malfoy Manor that he had lived in was burned in the war so for a while there was nowhere to live. It was nothing but an old wreckage for thirty years until the day that Draco decided to rebuild the manor on the grounds.

Xavier remembered growing up in a small cottage in Kent before him, and his father moved to Wales. He never understood why his father didn't just rebuild the manor then and taken him to live there. All of his childhood life Xavier just assumed they were poor, and then out of nowhere – when Xavier was at the age of 20 and living in a small apartment with Emerald – Xavier's father decides to up and announce that he had a grandmother that was still living, dying yes, but still living. Xavier's hostility grew more at the knowledge that he could have had so much more.

Even though Xavier could not understand his father, there was one thing he was grateful for – he always had a stash of firewhisky, and Xavier had just found his stash in the drawer of a side table in the library. He transfigured a book into a glass before he poured himself a drink. "To being a _Malfoy_ ," Xavier toasted to himself sarcastically before taking a drink.

 **Cornwall, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

Dominique was on her way to the Cornwall Bakery with her teenage daughter when a familiar figure laying on a park bench caught her eye.

"Mr-Mr Malfoy? Wake up Mr. Malfoy, you are not allowed to sleep here." Dominique shook the elderly man awake slightly feeling sorry for him. Why did he sleep on a park bench? It was freezing!

"Mr. Malfoy. Come on we must go. You are not allowed to sleep in parks here." Dominque ushered the elderly man. He was only sixty, but he looked so much older due to his health, and even more so due to his obvious vulnerability.

The sun's rays shone in Draco's eyes. That accompanied by the voice that was forcing him to wake made Draco crack an eye. Where on earth was he?

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dominque inquired again. The man looked very confused, and she felt sorry for him. Dominique watched as the elderly Malfoy looked around attempting to grasp his surroundings, however, the more he looked, the more he looked confused.

"Come on Mr. Malfoy. I'll get Hope to pick you up. My daughter here will take you around Cornwall so you won't get too bored." Helping Draco up onto his feet, they made their way to the beach.

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. November 10th, 2040**

Hope was pacing around the library. Draco had a reputation for getting lost, but it has never been for this long. She knew that Draco was a strong man – he survived the war after all – but as more minutes ticked by, Hope just kept getting more and more scared.

Xavier had fallen asleep an hour ago, and the whole manor was eerily quiet when Hope was alerted to a tapping on her window.

"Bronwyn? What are you doing here?" Hope whispered to herself as she recognized the owl of her aunt. After giving the owl a treat, she read the letter.

 _Hope,_

 _I am not sure if you are aware, but your boss Draco Malfoy is currently in Shell Cottage. Please come and get him, he looks confused. He is currently by the beach with your cousin._

 _Love,_

 _Aunt Dominique_

Hope's eyes grew wide at the text on the parchment. "Xavier, Xavier wake up!" Hope exclaimed as she shook Xavier awake.

"Draco's in Cornwall."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to go about this story as I had soooo many ideas. I don't think many people are reading this story anyways. I know this chapter is much shorter than the other chapters, but it was actually meant to be a lot longer. I've cut it in half and divided the one chapter into two. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember to fave and review!

Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** Greyfriar's Graveyard is a graveyard in Edinburgh where J.K Rowling got some of the names from Harry Potter including Tom Riddle and McGonagall. She used to write in a room that looked over the graveyard.


	5. Cornwall

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 _This chapter is dedicated to klaus89 for the great words of encouragement to continue writing this story._  
 _Thank you._

 **Recap**

"Xavier, Xavier wake up!" Hope exclaimed as she shook Xavier awake.

"Draco's in Cornwall."

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cornwall**

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

"Draco's in Cornwall."

The revelation rang in Xavier's ears like a mantra. Cornwall? His father was in bloody Cornwall. What in Merlin's name was he doing all the way in Cornwall? The revelation along with a few glasses too many of firewhisky was giving Xavier a migraine.

"I'm sorry Hope, for a minute there I thought you had just told me that my father was in Cornwall." Xavier laughed dryly. Surely the younger witch was joking? Was this all a joke? Was his father not even missing? Maybe it was all actually just a sick dream.

"That would be because I did say that he was in Cornwall Xavier. In Shell Cottage to be exact." Hope said slowly as though she was explaining it to a four-year-old. She was not laughing, in fact, she didn't find the situation humorous at all.

"You – You're serious? You are! You're serious!" Xavier spluttered incredulously, swallowing hard when he noticed the witch in front of him raised an eyebrow. "Oh, God. You _are_ serious. How did you even let this happen? We hired you so he doesn't get lost again, and now you're telling me he's in Cornwall?"

Xavier had heard about Shell Cottage and Cornwall briefly through some small talk with Hope. Apparently, it was where she had grown up, and Shell Cottage was the home of her grandparents, but what business could an elderly Draco Malfoy have in such a far place. Cornwall? Yes, they had moved around a bit when they were younger and lived in Kent, and then in Cardiff, before eventually moving to London, but never did they live in Cornwall. What business did he bloody have in Cornwall?

"I do my best Xavier, but you and I both know how stubborn Draco can be! If wanted to go to Cornwall, he would find a way to make it there." Hope yelled angrily. She was already feeling guilty about the situation, Xavier didn't have to rub salt into the wound. She already blamed herself.

"What would my father be doing in Cornwall Hope?" Xavier asked the younger witch. She was the one that had been spending a lot of time with the old wizard. Surely, she would know. Maybe this was her doing. Was she not the one who had grown up in Cornwall? Perhaps she had been telling his father stories about the place so he had decided to up and have a vacation there in the middle of the bloody night.

"I don't have an answer for that Xavier." Hope rolled her eyes. "If you had asked me perhaps a few years ago, I would probably answer that he was visiting my parents. My father is after all his cousin's son. However, my parents have lived in London for years." Hope concluded, also confused about what on earth Draco Malfoy was doing in his grandmother's house. As far as she could recall, the stories were always about how the Malfoys didn't get along with the Weasleys, so why was he in the house of one? Yes his grandfather was no longer there as he had passed away three years ago – unfortunately due to a fatal accident whilst attempting to break a curse on an ancient tomb in Somalia – however, that still does not explain why Draco Malfoy would visit the place.

"You have to go and get him Xavier who knows what he is feeling right now. Maybe he is lost again. Maybe he is confused. Who knows how he even got there because Merlin forbid that he actually appara…Xavier! You need to get him…using a muggle car." Hope continued to reason out loud as she stared at the clock. Who knows how long Draco had been in Cornwall. How on earth did he even get there?

"I beg your pardon? A car?" Xavier replied. Was the witch crazy? He has never driven a car in his life, not to mention he was hungover from all the firewhisky that he had consumed the night before.

"Yes Xavier," Hope continued slowly, "you need to pick him up with a car, Draco's health is too deteriorated for him to apparate, or floo...remember? He probably can't even ride a plane."

Xavier cursed under his breath. Why oh why did his father decide to disappear off to Cornwall of all bloody places. Frustrated he replied with the only thing that came to mind.

"Fuck!"

 **Windsor, England. November 10th, 2040**

William awoke to the sun's rays streaming through the gap from his curtains. He cracked open one eye before scrutinizing his whereabouts. He had a pounding headache along with a sore neck and back, not to mention his muscles were sore. Looking around the room he discovered that he must have fallen asleep on the couch while he was drinking.

Drinking. William almost never drank unless he was stressed. Another thing he did not inherit from his father. He hated the taste of alcohol and only ever turned towards it for its numbing properties, definitely not because of its taste. Suddenly, all the events of the prior night came flooding in, and he remembered why he had been drinking to begin with. At the memory, he picked up the tumbler that still carried some amber liquid from the night before and threw it against the mantle which just so happens to have a photo frame that housed a photo of William and Kathy on their wedding day. "Fuck you Kathy, fucking fuck you!"

 _Tap, tap, tap._

William was brought back to his senses by a familiar owl tapping on the glass double doors that led to their balcony. What could his father be owling about this early in the morning? He wasn't even entirely awake yet, and he was already being woken up by his father's bloody chicken. What was even more surprising was that there was an owl from him at all. Knowing his father, he would have spent his Friday night the exact same way as he did. Drowning his sorrows in firewhiskey until he was sure to be hungover the next day. He also knew that it would have been his parent's anniversary yesterday had his mother not passed away, so again, it really was alarming to find an owl from his father this early. Nevertheless, he walked to the window to let his father's eagle owl in before taking the note from its foot before reading it.

 _William,_

 _Emergency involving your grandfather. Come to Malfoy Manor ASAP._

 _PS. Bring that muggle car of yours that you insist on keeping and using._

The note wasn't signed, but he knew exactly who it came from. He recognized his father's handwriting and his bloody chicken/owl thing. Another surprise to add to the day was that his father asked him to bring his car. He was smug about his car being required by his father considering he knew his father hated the automobile after his mother's death. However, Wiltshire was over 70 miles away from Windsor, and it would take him over an hour to drive there. If the matter really was an emergency, driving for one hour or two would be a waste of time. Sometimes his father was not the smartest when it came to muggle transportation.

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

Xavier was pacing around in the library. What was taking William so long? His father was in bloody Cornwall for Godric's sake. Does the boy not realize that? Well…probably not because he didn't write that in the owl, but still.

 _Pop._

The sound of apparition sounded behind him, and he turned to see his son, standing in the middle of the library… _without_ the muggle car. "Oh, Emerald save me, I am about to kill our son," Xavier whispered to himself as he turned his attention to his son with a growl.

"Which part of 'bring your muggle car' did you fail to understand, boy?" Xavier asked with gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Oh, hold your horses. _Dad,"_ William shot back with annoyance. Was it obvious that he came from a dysfunctional family? "I understood the note just fine, understood it so much, in fact, to know that driving from Windsor to Wiltshire would be a waste of time in an 'emergency.' Did you not think that part through? It takes almost two hours to drive from my place to here." William sat down on the closest leather armchair –which so happened to have a bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler nearby from Xavier's drinking the night before. With a huff, he poured himself a drink. "Morning be damned."

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you," William said impassively, accio-ing the tumbler from his son's hand which emitted complaint from his twenty-three year old son. "You still need to drive to Cornwall."

"Cornwall?!"

 **Somewhere on a road between Windsor and Cornwall. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

"What the hell is in Cornwall?" William asked his father as they drove down a highway. His father and himself had apparated back to his townhouse in Windsor to pick up his car, and now were making their way to pick up his grandfather..in bloody Cornwall. Yes, Cornwall should probably rename itself to 'Bloody Cornwall' by now, considering as the Malfoys have referred to it as that for only about one hundred times.

William attempted to rack his brain for any memories or stories about Cornwall, but apart from knowing that Cornwall was where Teddy, Victoire, and Hope Lupin were from, he had no idea what business his grandfather could have in Cornwall.

"I've been asking the same question," Xavier replied as he looked out of the windows of his son's car. The next four hours was spent in silence between the father and son before Xavier decided to have some sort of small talk to break the silence. They only had about half an hour drive to go anyways, may as well use it at least a little bit productively.

"Do you get this thing checked up or serviced?" William asked commenting on the way that the car appeared to ride bumpily on a straight road. The car looked and sounded old, he wasn't even sure if they were going to make it to Cornwall.

"It's fine dad," William replied dismissively, keeping his eyes forward to look at the road. Really? Why couldn't his father have just kept silent like he had for the first four hours of their trip? Heck, why couldn't he have just kept quiet like he had for half of his life?

"What do you mean it's fine? We've been bouncing up and down for the past hour!" Xavier replied defensively, instantly regretting ever trying to break the silence. He would have preferred silence to another argument.

"I said it's fine dad, okay? So just, leave it alone. I'm not in the mood." William gestured with a roll of his eyes continuing to drive down the road.

"How Kathy?" Xavier asked changing the topic of conversation.

William turned to his father with his eyebrow raised. "Are you genuinely interested, or are you just making small talk?" He asked, annoyed at being interrupted again whilst he drove.

"Would I ask if I wasn't interested?" Xavier replied, his temper also riding a thin line at having to spend so much time with his estranged son. They haven't been left alone together since he moved out of home, he was unsure of how he was supposed to act. At least he was trying, right?

"If you were genuinely interested well why are you only asking now? If grandfather hadn't gone missing, you wouldn't have even owled," William replied, clearly not appreciating how his father had seemed to have forgotten about him when he moved out.

"It works both ways Will, it works both ways."

William ignored his father when he saw the sign which somehow made him at least a little bit relieved.

"Welcome to Cornwall."

 **Cornwall, England. November 10th, 2040**

Draco sat on a bench by the beach in Tinworth. Dominique's daughter had found some friends by the beach and he had encouraged her to spend time with them rather than waste her time and be bored with escorting him. He was perfectly content just sitting on the bench, in fact, he had sat there unmoving for the past four hours just watching and listening to the waves crash with the shore – a pastime he used to enjoy back in the days when he had lived there. He closed his eyes marveling in the delight of being away from the busy streets of London, he loved it here, he never really knew why he didn't come back before.

 _Draco, Draco, Draco_.

He listened to the beautiful feminine voice of Jean. The way she used to say his name, it just rolled off his tongue. He knew that it wasn't real and that it was just an imagination, but he liked to embrace the dream anyways.

 _Draco, Draco…_

"Draco!" Draco's eyes sprung open to see Fleur and Dominique standing in front of him. He must have fallen asleep on the bench whilst he was waiting for his son. "Your ride is here," Dominique explained as she turned to an old 20-year-old Ford, that had both Xavier and William walk out.

Xavier and William walked down the steps that led to the beach nodding at Fleur and Dominique who were standing next to Draco.

"Father," Xavier started, holding his arm for his father to take. "It's time to go."

 **Somewhere on a road between Cornwall and Windsor. November 10** **th** **, 2040**

"You know if it was just a beach you wanted to see you could have just gone to Bell Wharf Beach?" Xavier told his father with a roll of his eyes. "What's so special about Cornwall anyways?"

"One day Xavier, you will understand," Draco stated sadly as he watched the coastline pass them by. "Soon, everything will make sense."

"How am I meant to understand?" Xavier asked angrily, turning in his seat to face his father who was seated in the backseat of the car. "You had never bothered to explain anything! My whole life I went by without even knowing what goes on in your mind, without even knowing who you really even are!"

"Oh, leave him alone!" William interrupted, annoyed that his father was yelling at his grandfather in his car. Honestly, couldn't his father go an hour without finding something to complain about?

"Stay out of this Will," Xavier answered back to his son, turning back in his seat to face the road.

"I can't, he's my grandfather."

"Well, he's my father!"

 _Screeeeeech._

"Shit!" William exclaimed as his car halted to a stop and smoke began to come out of his car. He angrily got out of his side of the car and slammed his car door before walking over to the hood of the car and opening the bonnet – allowing more smoke to come out.

"Repairo!" He zapped at a random spot in the engine, but it was to no avail as sparks just lit from the spot before the car coughed up more smoke. "Fucking shit. Repairo!"

"That's why your car is turning out like that. You abuse it." Xavier offered whilst looking on in disgust at the smoke coming from his son's car. He sighed before turning back to William. "I'm going to look for one of those muggle mechanic things. Since the car is made by muggles, surely, they'll know how to fix it. Stay here and look after your grandfather, heaven forbid he gets lost again." With that Xavier walked off down the road, leaving William and Draco behind.

"Fine!" William called out. "Have it your way!" William huffed before turning back to the car and getting back into his seat to find that Draco had fallen asleep. Hours passed before Draco awoke, later in the afternoon.

"Are you okay grandfather?" William asked, looking at his grandfather. He hadn't noticed it before, but his grandfather was starting to age, and he looked much older than sixty, despite what healer Maureen would say. Considering he was a wizard he should look younger than sixty-year-old muggles, but it was obvious that his illness was taking its toll on him.

"What time is it?" Draco asked with a swallow, he was unsure how long he had fallen asleep for, but it seemed like hours. What could be taking Xavier so long?

"It's almost three in the afternoon," William replied, glancing at the old leather band watch he had on his wrist –a gift from his mother. The two men sat in silence, both unsure how to start conversation with the other due to the stark age gap.

"So, grandfather…" William started, unsure of how to start any kind of conversation with him. The man was forty-something years his senior. What exactly do people talk about with people that are three times their age? "What exactly are you doing all the way here in Cornwall?"

"Are you really interested, or are you just making small talk?" Draco replied at his grandson with his eyebrow raised.

William chuckled at the familiar question. Turns out he had inherited some Malfoy traits after all. "Would I ask if I wasn't interested?" William replied, mimicking his father's reply from earlier in the day.

"Well…" Draco started slowly, testing the waters of the situation. "If you are really interested I'll tell you. I'm here to find a girl…my one true love. Her name was Jean."

 **A/N:** Woop woop, an update in less than 3 days! I was supposed to wait a week to upload this but I got too excited. Thank you so much to the small number of you loyal readers that are still reading this fanfic. As I've said before, I really didn't think anyone was reading or following it so thank you to all of the words of encouragement! I am really excited about this story because it is the first one that I have attempted to write as an adult (all of my other fanfics I wrote when I was like 13. *shivers*) The chapters will get more exciting now as Draco starts to tell his story to William and soon a few more things will start to make sense. Hope you're all as excited as I am! Don't forget to review, fave, and follow.

Thank you,

Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** Bill was initially meant to die from Dragon Pox as I got him and Charlie mixed up. It was changed to an accident with trying to break a curse to reflect on his actual occupation.


	6. The Beginning of A Story

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Beginning Of A Story**

 **Cornwall, England. July 22, 1997**

"Jean!" Draco Malfoy called out as he ran across the sandy shores of Tinworth, Cornwall, attempting to catch up with the group of ex-Hogwarts students before him. If he was told two years ago that he would be inhabiting a bedspace in a home owned by a Weasley _and_ be acquaintances –instead of enemies—with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger he would have surely told them to check themselves into the fourth floor of St. Mungo's to be with the Longbottoms and Gilderoy Lockhart, but now, well now the times have changed.

Hermione Jean Granger turned around to see Draco Malfoy running towards her and the other "young Order recruits" about to reply when she heard another female voice reply to the blonde wizard first.

"Which Jean are you calling Malfoy?" Daphne Jean Greengrass said with a laugh as she raised her eyebrow at the boy, pausing for him to catch up with them. In the group there were two people that were referred to as "Jean" thanks to Kingsley Shacklebot who had created everyone's codenames. Apparently, when it came to missions it was better to refer to each other with codenames similarly, they were used for identification purposes. Most codenames were people's middle names, such as Harry who used James and Ron who used "Bilius" whilst for others, Shacklebot got a little more creative such as "Royal" for himself, "Moony" for Remus, "TweedleDee" for Fred, "TweedleeDum" for George and "Tonic" for Ginny.

It just so happened that Kingsley had also decided to have both Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass share the code name of "Jean." He said it was to confuse the death eaters, but although no one admitted it, they all knew that it was to keep Hermione safe. Daphne Jean Greengrass was ultimately to play the part of Hermione Jean Granger's decoy.

"Who else, but you…the most beautiful girl here." Draco said with a smirk as he finally caught up with the group. He handed Daphne a simple, white, four petaled flower, which Daphne accepted with a smile before putting it in her hair. "It's a Daphne," Draco began as he brushed Daphne's hair out of the way, so the flower was more noticeable in her hair. "Even this beautiful flower with whom you share the same name cannot be as beautiful as you."

Daphne smiled at the boy's words, taking his hand as they turned to follow the group who had already recommenced walking without them.

They walked in silence making their way to the stone house that had become their home for the past few weeks. "Draco?" Daphne started, once they caught up with the rest of the group. "Why do you always call me Jean?"

"Well…why shouldn't I call you Jean?" Draco questioned back, turning the tables on the girl who he had fallen in love with so quickly. Was it normal to love someone this fast? He was sure he never loved Pansy.

"Well…there are no death eaters around so calling me by my middle name is not really necessary if it's only amongst us. Besides, Jean could as easily have been Hermione. Saying the most beautiful here doesn't really help either, you could have just as easily been referring to her." Daphne explained coming to a stop in front of Shell Cottage.

"Granger? You really think I would ever be referring to Granger?" Draco replied with a chuckle at the thought. Well yeah, she isn't _ugly_ and it was nice that she fixed that bushy mane of hers, and her teeth that resembled a beaver, but he never really thought of her as beautiful. He never really thought of her as anything really other than being the mudblood know-it-all of their class.

"Do you not think I'm beautiful Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging the boy before him – warning him to be careful with his words. "Or is that thought too humorous for you to consider seeing as you laughed when Daphne suggested the thought?"

"I….umm… well. It's not that I don't think you're beautiful Granger…" Draco started, swallowing as Hermione's eyebrows seemed to raise even further. "It's just…I never really thought about you that way." Draco finished, biting his lip as he shoved his hands into his slack's pockets. He wanted to live past the war thanks. Was that not the reason he joined the Order of the Phoenix in the first place? He really did not want to die via Hermione Granger's angry wand. Heaven knows she could probably kill him, and make it look like an accident. She surely was smart enough to.

Hermione rolled her eyes again at the Slytherin. "Likewise, Malfoy." She replied dryly as she spun around on her heels and headed up the stone steps into the cottage.

 **On a road somewhere between Cornwall and London, England. November 10** **th** **, 2040.**

William listened intently to his grandfather tell a story from his childhood. He had never experienced anything like this before, he loved his grandfather deeply, yes, but he never really knew much about him or his past. All that he really knew was that he was in fact alive during the Second Wizarding War, and that his parents were death eaters, but otherwise his grandfather's life had always been a closed book. Hearing his grandfather talk about the year of 1997 was new, he was learning things about him that he had never known. He hadn't even known that his grandfather knew Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had learnt about them in his History of Magic classes at Hogwarts, but he had never known that his grandfather had actually known them. Imagine that, his grandfather knew the famous Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean…Jean!

"Wait…" William voiced as a lightbulb lit in his head. "There are two Jeans in your story," William continued, confused. "So, if there are two Jeans, which one are you looking for?"

Draco smirked at his grandson knowingly before he continued with his story, ignoring Williams question.

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England. July 7, 1997.**

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Hermione Granger asked disbelievingly as they sat around the table in 12 Grimmauld Place. Kingsley Shacklebot had just woken the whole house up and called an emergency meeting at 4am in the morning only to tell them all that Draco freaking Malfoy was apparently joining the Order of the Phoenix. That was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, and definitely _not_ what she was expecting to lose sleep over.

"Is there another Draco that you know of?" Minerva McGonagall asked, eyebrow raised at the younger witch.

"Yes, well I mean…no…" Hermione trailed off, realising how stupid she must have sounded. "I just…you must be joking?" Hermione hoped as she continued to explain. "Draco Malfoy? As in the one that had tormented Harry, Ron and I since we were 11? The one that took his mark last year and most likely is still a death eater? The same one that was responsible for the attack on the Astronomy Tower in Hogwarts last year?"

"Yes, Miss Granger…" came an oh so familiar drawl from the doorway. "The very same one."

Hermione swallowed hard as she turned towards the door. Her eyes flashed when she sighted the greasy black hair, pale and almost translucent skin, and crooked nose. What was he even doing back here? How was he already forgiven? Did everyone else in the room forget what he had done?

"Severus here says that Draco can be trusted Hermione, maybe he can be?" Remus offered, looking down at his shoes. He empathised with the girl. really After all, were they all not thinking the same thing? Had he not also been sceptical a few hours ago when the adults had all met to discuss the matter? He also did not believe that Draco could be trusted, but he knew that Severus could be, even if he did hate his guts. He grew up with the man, he knew of his reasons for wanting to help Harry.

"Oh yes, Severus…because he is the _perfect_ example himself of who should be trusted." Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. Was she the only sane one left in the Order?

"That is uncalled for Miss Granger…" Minerva began.

"He killed Dumbledore!"

The room turned silent at her outburst. All the 'children' were thinking the same thing. However, none of them had the nerve to argue with McGonagall. Ginny stood silent – looking at the ground, Ron stared at Snape –anger clear on his face, Neville's eyes darted between the door to the kitchen and the door to the hall wanting to be anywhere else but there, Ginny seemed to suddenly be very interested in her hair, Luna stared blankly at well…nothing, Fred and George for once were not laughing or joking, and basically the air in the room could be cut with a knife.

"There is a reason for everything Hermione, please calm down." The voice came from Tonks, trying her best to be calm when everyone else just seemed so tense.

"Ron? Neville? Ginny? Luna? You agree with me, don't you?" Hermione turned to the rest of the teenagers who had not said anything at all during the whole ordeal. You'd think that from them all, she would be the more accepting one and them two would be the ones doing the reasoning.

There was silence in the room as all eyes looked at the boy who lived, all awaiting with bated breath for him to respond. Yes, he was not the leader of the order, however his input was still put into consideration when it came to large decisions such as this. It was his battle after all, his life on the line. He was angry at the announcement. "Draco is coming to join the order." Like what the fuck? It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. Like they had already decided and them being 'asked' was all just out of respect or some shit. He was there. He was the one that saw Dumbledore die. He saw with his own eyes how Snape killed him, and how Draco cornered him, and now they are just going to _tell_ him "Oh Draco is coming to join the order, and by the way Snape is back. Surprise!" Like what the hell?

"What about you guys? Fred? George?...Ginny? You dated Harry last year, surely you know what he would want?...Gin?"

"Do _you_ trust him?" Ginny finally replied, the question intended for the elderly witch that sat at the head of the table. She was unsure of what he felt. She was even unsure of what she _wanted_ to hear. Did she want her to say yes, to be assured that all can trust the slimy git? Or did she want her to say no so she too can deny him amongst their midst. "We have all sacrificed a lot for this war…for Harry. It is unfair that he is not even here to make a decision as big as this. So, tell us you trust him, so we can at least tell him that the decision was informed and mutual, because…because the last thing we want if to put his and our lives in danger because we allowed a snake into our backyard. I love Harry, I assume we all do, so I don't think any of us would ever be able to stomach it if something bad happens to him due to something we could have prevented." Ginny finished quickly, her words coming out in one breath. "Do you trust him?"

"I neither trust, nor distrust him." Minerva replied diplomatically, offering a neutral reply to what seemed to be a trick question. "I am sure Draco has his own reasons for wanting to join the Order of the Phoenix. No, I cannot say that I fully trust him, however I do believe that he should be given the benefit of the doubt, and at least be given the opportunity to prove himself. You have to admit, he too can be beneficial to our side." Minerva reasoned, turning to face Hermione. "As you said Miss Granger, he has a mark and is still most likely a death eater, don't you think that would be beneficial for us?"

Hermione's eyes widened at what McGonagall implied. She wanted to use Malfoy as a spy! No. No way. It was too risky in every scenario. He could be spying for Voldemort now, or…he could be killed spying on him for the Order. She hated Malfoy, yes, but she didn't want him killed. Him joining the order would be a death sentence.

Hermione gulped, closing her eyes tightly in thought. She _wanted_ to say no. To turn away the snake and have him nowhere near these walls. However, the war was getting darker. More of them were getting killed. He needed some sort of upper hand and…and Remus agrees with the rest of the adults. Surely if Remus agreed then they know something that would mean that they could be trusted right?

"Is it just him?" Hermione asked. Yes, the meeting was about Draco Malfoy, however despite what the Order believe having one slimy pureblood Slytherin in their ranks was not going to do much to help him. If he had to say yes, he may as well say yes to them all.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked the her, unsure of what to reply. How did she always know when there was more to a negotiation?

"I mean…is there anymore Slytherins that would want to join us or is it just _Draco_. I've been in these meetings long enough, I have fought Voldemort for even longer. If we are going to risk our lives it better be worth it, and I think what you are suggesting…could actually work, to an extent that perhaps we require more than just the one. I do not want Malfoy to join us if it is just him. I do not want his blood on our hands. Harry, Ron and I have been fighting this fight since we were eleven. We should be able to choose who should and should not fight for us. However, if there were others and he wouldn't be alone…perhaps it wouldn't be so bad." Hermione replied calmly, her mind working at one hundred miles per minute.

"If Draco joins the order I believe I can persuade others to join our side," Snape replied.

No one wanted to admit it out loud however, everyone knew that their side was struggling. It appeared that Voldemort was recruiting more and more death eaters, whilst the Order of the Phoenix were dying one by one. Draco and any others could live like a spy and it would be beneficial to them, after all is Snape had apparently been able to live as a spy for years surely his godson could too. Draco wanted was to live past the war without having to live with Voldemort for another day, if he had to join the Order to survive, he would do it.

"What do you think Ron?" Hermione asked her best friend, valuing his input. He was also afraid to decide based on only Hermione and McGonagall's input, knowing Ron he would have a fit if he decided without consulting him.

Ron turned to look at Hermione. His eyes had narrowed throughout the discussion. He didn't want to interrupt, but he agreed with Hermione 100%. The ferret made their lives miserable for 6 years, let in Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and gotten Dumbledore killed, and now the Order was honestly considering letting him in? They must be barking mad!

"I agree with Hermione up until she started even considering that he would join us." Ron replied gritting his teeth. "But I think we all know that the adults have already made a decision even before this meeting was held. Right?" Ron asked flicking his sight at every adult in the room, reading their reactions. It was always the same even after all this time. They were still being used as spares, being thrown into battle without being consulted.

"Where is he?" Ron finally said flatly. The question did not appear to be directed at anyone, as he just stared off to the middle of the table. If he had to work with him, he wanted to see him first. To try and read them and know what he had planned. He was a chess player, and if Malfoy was needed to check the king, then so be it. The room was silent, unsure of how to reply. "Well?" Ron finally turned his head, quirking his eyebrow at Snape.

"Pardon?" Snape replied to the younger boy.

"After you murdered Dumbledore you and that coward left the Hogwarts grounds and were never heard of again, and now you come back here saying that he wants to join us? I want to see him. I want to know why he wants to join us. I want to look into his eyes and have him tell me that we can trust him. Where is he now? Is he still under his parents' roof back in that bloody Manor? Did he stay with you when you both ran away? What?" Ron answered in one breath. He was finding it increasingly hard to keep calm. He was Ron Weasley. Everybody knew that he had a temper, and if they didn't, now they would. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Calm down Weasley. I'm here."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun dun dun…and now the plot thickens. How exciting I actually updated three times this week. Be honest, how many of you actually saw that coming? None of you? All of you? Did anyone have an idea, but not the full picture? Please review to tell me how close your hypothesis was to what I had actually written, I would love to know 😊

-Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** Daphne's character was supposed to be an OC, however, as the Greengrass sisters do not have any known middle names, one of them was used and given a middle name for the purpose of this story. Daphne was chosen as Astoria/Draco is obviously overdone. Besides I like Daphne more.


	7. Turncoat

**To Dance With Jean**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Turncoat**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England. July 7, 1997.**

"Minerva," Severus whispered to the elderly witch who laid asleep in the house that they all knew so well. He wondered how anyone could sleep when a war was brewing, heaven knows…he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Minerva?"

"I knew this was a bad idea Severus," Draco whispered under his breath, feeling awkward at watching his old transfiguration professor rest. "She would never agree…we killed Dumbledore remember?" Draco continued to whisper, one eye watching Snape while the other watched McGonagall, afraid of what she would do once she awoke.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy and ignored him as he now started to shake Minerva McGonagall awake. "Minerva!"

Minerva McGonagall cracked open an eye to see who had disturbed her slumber, once she saw who it was she grabbed her wand that was hidden under her pillow and brought its tip square in between Severus' eyes.

"You two have mighty nerve to be here after what you had done." Minerva whispered under her breath, her wand not wavering as she stood her ground. "We trusted you."

"Please Minerva…if you let me explain," Severus pleaded, wounded at her words. If only she knew. He had never wanted to kill the only man that had given him a chance, the only man that had ever trusted him…but he had to, and he needed her to understand that.

"Understand? What do I need to understand? Do I need to understand how you brutally murdered him after he begged you to spare him? He saved you from Azkaban Severus. He gave you a job, he stuck by you because he thought that after what Voldemort had done you would be on our side, and then…and then you killed him!"

"He made me do it," Severus flatly, as silence fell on the room.

 **Spinner's End. June 30, 1997**

Severus dragged Draco to a far corner on the border of Hogwarts before he grabbed Draco by his elbow and spun on the spot. They landed on a hard, dusty ground, but they knew…here they were safe.

Silence. That was what enveloped the room as both men silently leapt apart.

Draco's palms were sweaty, and his eyes had turned to replicate solid glass as the events of that night replayed in his mind. The look of vulnerability in Dumbledore's eyes as he stood there, begging him, the look of betrayal when Snape finally took his life…and it was all his fault. He was offering him help, and he had too much pride to have accepted it. Perhaps had he asked for help to begin with, perhaps he would live day to day wondering when the Dark Lord would decide that he was no longer of use. God, he hated Potter yes, but right now having him win was a far more brighter prospect than a life ruled by He Who Must Not Be Named. He'd rather live a life as an outcast than not to live at all. Why had he been so blinded all these years to have realised that?

Draco sat on one of the old patched up leather chairs in the middle of the room, before he was made aware of his partner's activity. It appeared that Snape was rummaging through all of the cupboards and…packing.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned his godfather who appeared way too preoccupied.

"Where am I going? Boy it is where are _we_ going, because as far as I am concerned, wherever I go you follow." Snape explained with a drawl as he threw some spare robes at the younger man. "Do you not see? Dumbledore's death was only the beginning, if anything…all that it was is a catalyst, one to serve as the marker of the start of the war that we all knew was coming, the whole of England will be looking for us…the whole of England will be looking for you." Severus finished as he reduced the size of his trunk and hid it in the pocket of his travelling robes. "We cannot stay here boy. They'll find you."

It was only then that Draco understood. He finally understood the meaning of the return of Lord Voldemort. No it was not about the glamour of a world where purebloods ruled, it was about living as fugitives, it was about having other people's blood on their hands…it was about sacrifice, and it was only then that he realised…he was not willing to sacrifice his life for this. What was the point of living a life with no muggles and muggleborns? In that kind of world he wouldn't be superior…he wouldn't only be just another pawn.

"He offered me help you know," Draco choked out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He refused to let them fall, he refused to have it let known that he was weak, but the bloodshot eyes that he already held already betrayed him, as they proved that in the past he had already let them fall. "He…he said he could protect me. Instead…I just let him die. For once in my life someone offered to protect me, and now…now that I am no use, even I could potentially be next." Draco whispered with understanding, as he looked at the callouses on his fingertips, proof of the endless hours he spent in the Room of Requirement's four walls.

"I am here Draco," Severus whispered, "and as I promised your mother…I will protect you."

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England. July 7, 1997.**

"Calm down Weasley. I'm here."

Everyone turned to the door that led from the hall. Shock was clear on every order member's faces. Yes, they all knew that Draco Malfoy was coming to join the order, it was already a decided fact. Although they might have posed it as a question to the order, it was clear that Shacklebot and McGonagall had already made up their minds.

No one had seen Draco since the Battle of the Astronomy Tower that occurred. Yes, it had only been one week since that night, but it appears as though Draco had aged. His hair which was usually clean and perfectly placed looked dishevelled, he had dark rings around his eyes, his complexion was a grey colour that appeared to be almost translucent, and he had a shadow on his jaw – an obvious sign that he had not shaved for days. This was not what the golden trio were picturing for when they would see him again. He was unkempt and looked as though he hadn't showered for days.

Draco swallowed, he was suddenly very aware of all the eyes that were fixated on him. He suddenly felt very small in the large room, everyone there hated him…well everyone except his godfather. How did he think this would be a good idea? It was like he was getting fed to the sharks. "Join the Order of the Phoenix," he said. "They will help you," he said. Bollocks. The Order of the Phoenix would castrate his member, deep fry it, and then make him eat it if they could. Still, with as much courage as he could summon Draco walked into the dining room of number 12 Grimmauld Place until he was standing on the right side of his godfather.

The silence in the room was deafening. It was as though all the occupants in the room were waiting for someone to speak, however no one was actually willing to.

"Ehem," Draco attentively cleared his throat preparing to speak, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. He had written a whole speech in the room that he had been assigned. He was so sure of himself back then that he came down and interrupted the meeting despite Severus and McGonagall telling him not to. They had told him to stay in his room and let them talk to the Order first so that they can see that allowing him to be a part of their anti-Voldemort resilience would be beneficial, if only he had listened he wouldn't be in this deep shit. What reason did he have for disobeying their commands by coming down whilst they were having a meeting? Oh, that's right curiosity. That and it was maddening staying up in that room when he knew that everyone was there talking about him without him even being there to defend himself because damn he knew very well that they were not talking nice things.

"Okay listen," Draco started with a deep breath. "I had actually been in that room upstairs this whole time writing and memorising a speech that I was planning to tell you but that's all out the window because seeing you all know, I know that's not enough. I have defied my godfather and McGonagall by coming down here when they clearly told me not to…" Draco's eyes flickered at McGonagall hoping that she would not kill him by the morn. "but I need you all to hear my side. I bet you all think that I have some scheme or that I am here to be a spy for The Dark Lord –"

"Voldemort," Harry cut in, his eyes still glaring at the blond boy.

"Eh…umm…what?" Draco replied sceptically.

"Voldemort, Malfoy. If you want to join us then you can start by calling him Voldemort." Harry explained, although uninterested in what Draco really had to say.

"Oh well then Voldemort" Draco corrected, the name sounding foreign on his tongue. "Anyways, where was I? Right, I bet you all think that I have some scheme or that I am here to spy for _Voldemort_ , but I am not. I am also not here either because I suddenly believe in your side and want to fight for your cause, because to be honest I still think Potter is trying to be a saint, I still think Weasley is a poor idiot, and that Granger is a know-it-all mud –"

"You know it isn't advisable to insult the people you need help from Malfoy." Hermione stopped with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, well…so yeah none of that 'I suddenly had an epiphany thing where I believe Saint Potter is the greatest and shit,' absolutely none of that, we all know that is never going to happen _but_ I did come to a realisation. I'm not here because I _want_ to help you, I'm here because I want to survive, and too be honest, Severus makes a great case for why you guys are my greatest bet." Draco finished with a shrug.

"Oh, so you're telling us that you _need_ us for protection and to survive?" Ron asked arrogantly. He still wasn't buying the boy's story.

"I won't be completely useless Weasley." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. "As far as The Dark L – I mean _Voldemort_ is concerned I am a death eater with a dark mark and I assisted the death eaters in letting them into Hogwarts. My parents are his loyal servants, he is currently residing in my house for goodness sakes! I'm not exactly who he pictures to betray him." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Look. I spent an entire year working for that crazy thing okay and I realised that even if he wins this war, and I survive until then he is still a power obsessed motherfucker and I may not survive afterwards anyways because to him, everyone is a spare. Once I become useless, I will be sacrificed to his snake too. All I want is to live, and you all are my best bet."

Hermione softened at his words. She hated the boy, but she had to admit he did have his share of a bargain. Another spy in Voldemort's midst could be the answer to winning the war.

"We have been planning to attack the death eaters for a while now, but we could never figure out," Hermione started slowly, watching Harry and Ron from the corner of her eye. "You say that Voldemort is currently residing in Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked an idea formulating in her mind.

"Oh, you don't actually believe him Hermione, do you?" Ron asked with a huff. Yes, he was pretty sure he was joining no matter what he thought, but doesn't mean he, Harry and Hermione had to like it.

"Think about it Ron. We _need_ an attack that will cripple the death eater's side. If Malfoy is saying that Voldemort is currently living in his home, then we can attack there. Malfoy can help us get in." Hermione began, her mind working in overdrive.

"Excuse me I'm doing what?" Draco cut in, shocked at what the witch was implying. He had been in the house for like two hours and they already had a plan to break them into his house. Mad. They're all mad.

"We need a strong attack, and you just presented one…or can you not be trusted?" Hermione challenged. He was the one that needed them to survive, he was the one that said he wouldn't be entirely useless that he could exploit his allegiance to the Voldemort, it was time that he proved it.

"You can trust me." Draco said nervously, his eyes flickering between his godfather, and the witch.

"I can help with that…" Severus replied, drawing a vial of clear liquid from his chest pocket.

"Veritaserum," Hermione whispered wide-eyed as Snape came forward and handed the vial to her. It looked similar to water, but she knew straight away from the way the liquid swirled and sparkled that it was a correctly brewed veritaserum. Draco swallowed hard when he saw the vial. However, with a deep breath he snatched the vial from Hermione's hand and swallowed it's contents.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am willing to join the Order of The Phoenix to help attack my own home."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but again it was like a 4,000 worded chapter which I divided into two as it just flowed better that way. I hope that some of you are enjoying the story. I don't get many reviews...or views for that matter so I cannot really gage if people are actually reading or liking this story, so all I could really do is hope.

Also I absolutely hated these past chapters, I feel they just drag on and are here for explanations more than anything, but I'm hoping to get to the juicy parts soon. Hope to update soon.

Majasty


	8. Honour To Us All

**Chapter 8**

 **Honour To Us All**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England. July 9, 1997.**

After the Order had decided that Draco would be an asset to them he was allowed to stay in Grimmauld Place. Although everyone had accepted him into the house, he knew he wasn't exactly welcome. Often, he would keep to himself, isolated in his own room. That day however, he was sick of staying in his room alone. He decided to make his way down the stairs, until he found himself in a drawing room with an interesting tapestry on the wall.

"Walburga, Cygnus, Alphard, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda…Draco." Draco was shocked when he saw a picture of him painted on the wall. Why was he there? He had never even been or heard of this house before and suddenly he was on it's wall?

"Malfoy."

Draco turned around to look at who had interrupted his exploring. After seeing the bushy hair of Hermione Granger, his eyes narrowed, and he suddenly felt like a school child, caught doing something wrong.

"I wasn't being nosy or anything I was just getting bored in my room and got lost." Draco replied lamely. "Besides, I am not a prisoner. I can walk around as I please." Draco sneered at the witch. So perhaps he had joined the Order of The Phoenix, does not mean he had to actually like them.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the young man before here, "well I doubt you'll be bored for much longer…I heard from Ginny, who heard from Neville, who heard from the twins, who eavesdroped on an 'adults meeting' that they are looking to recruit Zabini and Daphne Greengrass." Hermione replied with a shrug. "They're your friends, aren't they? Maybe they are the type of people you would _prefer_ to associate yourself with. Purebloods, Slytherins… _death eaters._ "

"See that's what I don't understand about any of you. If you don't want me here, then why didn't you all just say so?" Draco asked irritated with the muggle-born's tone. "I didn't hear you say no two days ago when you were all discussing my faith."

"Because _Malfoy_ , despite the adults making it look like that we had an option to deny you. We all knew that they had already made up their minds and you were staying whether we like it or not so we all just had to deal with it. The least you could do is actually make it a little bit more bearable by actually being of some use around this place." Hermione huffed with her arms crossed. She didn't give a shit if he was now on their side. As far as she was concerned, he was still an egotistical prick.

"Well, what do you want me to do then huh Granger? Trapeze around with you lot pretending we are all best friends? I don't have any friends Granger," Draco replied angrily. "You think that I'm friends with Zabini and Greengrass and would be thrilled to have them here? No you're wrong. No one is really friends with anyone in Slytherin, we're all just acquaintances that stick together for social status and power. So yes, I stick with Zabini, but Greengrass? None of us really talk to Greengrass. She's the only one in the house that vocalised her lack of hatred for muggle-borns so we all tended to stay clear of her. Maybe she would be friends with the likes of you considering how much Pansy hated her and we all know she also hated _you_." Draco was so angry. He had grown up thinking he was superior, that it was mudbloods, muggles and half-bloods that should be hiding. Instead, here he was in this forsaken house hiding out in his room that belonged to some man named Regulus.

"Oh…" Hermione replied shocked at Malfoy's outburst. She stood there silently, unsure what she was still doing there, but feeling a great sense of regret at having pushed him with her death eater comment. She instantly felt sad for him, realising that he never really knew what real friendship or love was. "Right well… Molly told me to call you for dinner by the way which was the purpose of me coming to see you, so I'll just…go."

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England. July 10, 1997.**

Draco's eyes flew open with the searing pain coming from his left forearm. It was a combination of burning and stinging all at the same time and if he had to describe it he would say that it felt like a hundred scorpions had crawled under his skin and were stinging him from the inside. He wanted to scream at the cruel sensation, but he suddenly felt he had no voice. He opened his mouth but it was though he was silencio'd as no sound came out and all he could muster was a silent scream. No matter how many times he had gone through the same experience, it seemed like it never got better, he would never get used to this.

Sweat was beginning to accumulate on his brow, the fine blond hairs on his body were beginning to stand on end, his palms were beginning to be clammy and then the door to his room slammed open.

"Get up boy!" Severus commanded harshly, throwing back Draco's duvet and tossing robes at his godson. "We're getting summoned."

Draco groaned at the harsh tones that came from the his old potions professor. The pain was more than unbearable and yet he had to attend the stupid death eater meeting because it was his _duty._ How he hated his father for forcing him into taking the mark. Duty? How could he talk about duty? Was it not his father's duty to ensure safety be bestowed upon them?

" _It is your duty on our family Draco, the mark will bring great honour to us all."_

Great honour? Yeah if you were alive to actually be blessed with it.

"What are you waiting for?"

Regretfully, Draco got up and dressed to return to his home – for once in his life he really regretted having to go home. He remembered every Christmas holiday from Hogwarts. He was so excited to board the train, to return to 'home' where he was blessed with decorations, endless presents, and yuletide bliss. Now, Voldemort currently occupied the space, and the place that had been his fortress was now the place he most feared.

He glanced at the clock – 4am. Why did the bastard have to summon him at 4am?

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. July 10, 1997.**

Severus and Draco apparated to the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Although Draco had grown up there it was as though he no longer recognised the place as there seemed to be an air to the atmosphere that whispered tension and…evil.

He looked at the black, iron gates that stood tall before the large brick manor that he had used to know. The trees were bare of leaves and colour, uncommon for the month of July, yet perfect to signify the coldness and darkness that lied within the old ancestral home.

"Remember your occlumency Draco," Severus whispered under his breath as he dragged the younger boy towards the Manor's entrance and to the dining room.

"My Lord," both Severus and Draco knelt before Lord Voldemort, bowing their heads before standing up to take their seat at the long table.

"It feels as it has been too long since I have seen you both, Draco, Severus," Voldemort hissed nodding once at the two men who had just joined the meeting. "I was just telling the rest of the death eaters here what a good job you both had done at the astronomy tower. Congratulations for mending that cabinet and having Dumbledore killed Draco."

Draco's eyes focused on the wood of the table before him. Afraid to look up to look Draco in the eyes. He nodded once in response to assure the Dark Lord that his praise was heard.

"It has been a week Draco, Severus. Where have you two been hiding?" Voldemort continued to ask, sitting back in his high-back seat.

"We had gone into hiding my lord, only while the Ministry remains to be out of our control. We both won't be beneficial if we are sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. We shall wait until the Ministry is in your power my lord, before we make our return."

Voldemort nodded at Severus' response. "We have already commenced to infiltrate the ministry. I believe the Order are already beginning to believe that the ministry is now ours."

"You are right my lord. My connections at the ministry deny any connection to Potter now, soon the ministry will be under our reign and Draco and I will be able to return to society and walk the streets freely." Severus replied, hiding well that he was one of the people who was protecting the boy instead.

"My Lord, I have heard differently. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will be moved by the Ministry, but not until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."Yaxley cut in, offering his input to the meeting.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish… I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have already infiltrated the Ministry." Severus replied back, quickly thinking on his feet.

"Whether they do protect him or not, the fact of the matter is that Potter remains alive. I think that I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned, some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs. I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." Voldemort replied in return. "Is Potter still living with the muggles?"

"I believe he remains there until they move him my lord." Severus replied honestly, making an mental note to alert the order that the Dark Lord knows.

"And when will that be?"

"On the 27th."

"Very well then, all death eaters are to attack the boy in that _muggle_ residence of his on the 27th." Voldemort announced leaning back in his chair. "To more lighter topics I believe you usually host your annual Malfoy ball at the end of this month?" Voldemort continued his full attention now on Lucius and Narcissa.

"Well…with your return my lord, and your current residence here in the manor…we had assumed that you would have wanted the event cancelled," Lucius explained, looking down into his lap. "I just thought you would have wanted more focus on the upcoming war."

"Nonsense," Voldemort replied with a wave of his hand. "If anything, this ball would be a great opportunity to have all of us come together. I doubt the Order would attempt to attack on that day with so many death eaters present. Perhaps you would even like to invite that shameless family member of yours." Voldemort stated sarcastically, his lips in a thin line.

"Pardon my lord?" It was Bellatrix who had replied. "A shameless family member of Narcissa and Lucius would mean a shameless family member of mine."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud." Voldemort replied to Bellatrix's outburst as he twirled Lucius' wand in his hand.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord. We — Narcissa and I — have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries." Bellatrix replied, her eyes cast in slits.

"What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?... Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest." Voldemort turned towards the youngest member of his circle, intimidating the young boy.

Draco was confused. Niece? His mother and aunt Bellatrix had a niece? That would mean he had a first cousin, yet Draco did not know of any cousins in his family.

"I beg your pardon My Lord, but I am not even aware that my mother and aunt had a niece," Draco retorted truthfully with slight disappointment. He was an only child, he might have liked having a cousin if he had known that he had one. Draco quickly changed his demeanour once he noticed the room remained to look in his direction. "However, I do believe that her being a secret was of good reason yes?" Draco stated attentively. "You did say that my family tree needed to be pruned. I can only assume that it had been pruned a long time ago considering I do not even know that this _cousin_ of mine exists. If the annual ball is to continue as it has for generations, I assure you no…fallen branches will be invited, and if they do make an appearance, I'm sure they will do quite well…in the fireplace…where offcuts from trees belong." Draco replied, his tone sounding confident however, feeling the pressure from within. Cousin? Since when did he have a cousin? Then suddenly it all began to make sense. The tapestry in the house he was currently living in, it wasn't just any tapestry...it was a family tree. Draco's was interrupted from his thoughts when Voldemort's voice bellowed into the quiet room.

"Hrmm...you know who _would_ approve of that niece of yours Bellatrix?" Voldemort stated flatly as he pointed to the ceiling of the manor where a woman hung suspended by rope still, and almost lifeless, but sobbing. "She would."

The occupants of the room gasped, some from horror others from excitement.

"Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage here wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…she would have us all mate with muggles…or no doubt, werewolves." Voldemort laughed a chilling laugh which prompted Bellatrix and the rest of the death eaters to laugh accordingly. "Do you not all think we should…prune the world of her?"

"No please," the voice was barely a whimper; however, it was audible in the cold marble dining room of Malfoy Manor. The captive's eye's scanned the room, landing on a familiar face. "Severus. Severus…please. Please help me. I thought…I thought we were friends." Severus sat stoically, seeming impassive to the ordeal of the witch before him who he had worked with for almost four years. He knew how it would be. He could not save her even if he wanted to. It was either she died there and then, or he be killed with her. He was in the Dark Lord's good books for so long to have his cover unveiled now.

Everyone in the room laughed at the muggle studies' professor's pleas for help.

"Avada Kedavra! Dinner, Nagini."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So sorry I took so long to update. I was in search for a beta...which I still have not found :( So apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors that may have made an appearance.

Additionally, for anyone that is interested I now have a facebook group that will upload extra content in its files. Including: fact sheets, maps, timelines, and an updated reference list - a list of movies/bookies/plays/real life events that helped shape and inspire this story. That list will be updated as new inspirations and ideas come along.

Link to facebook group can be found in my author's page.

-Majasty

 **Trivia #1:** The title of this chapter is inspired by the song "Honour To Us All" from the movie Mulan - the song I was listening to whilst writing this chapter.

 **Trivia #2:** A majority of this chapter actually occurred in Deathly Hallows, however was just reworked in order to fit this story.


	9. Then There Were Three

**Chapter 9**

 **Then There Were Three**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Zabini Estate, Belfast Northern Ireland. July 10, 1997**

Draco panted heavily as the world around him settled once more. He could taste the imminent flavour of bile as he replayed the last two hours in his mind like a scene on replay. He felt sick to his stomach at what he had watched happen, watched and did nothing. He felt inadequate in his own skin knowing that he had watched another professor of his murdered before him, and again he had done nothing. He had described himself as many things over the years, however he believed the most fitting would be 'coward.'

"We're here Draco." The voice was distant, but it was there, reminding Draco to return to reality. Draco blinked once, then twice more attempting to be reorientated to what was around him. It was only then that he realised that they had not returned to the Order Headquarters, instead they had apparated to the gate of a familiar building…a familiar building that rivalled Malfoy Manor.

His gasp was almost inaudible as he watched the wrought iron-gates swing open on their own accord, revealing the trimmed gardens and grey, stoned walls that beckoned them to come forward, introducing any intruder to what was known as Zabini Estate.

"What are we doing here?" Draco hissed under his breath unprepared for whatever Severus Snape had under his sleeve. They spent one week together in hiding after the Battle in the Astronomy Tower, and when he was lead to believe that maybe Severus was beginning to confide in him, and treat him as a man he pulled something like this.

"I think you and I are both aware boy that the Order of the Phoenix is requiring a lot more…backup." Severus hissed back grabbing the boy by his elbow and dragging him to the entrance of the estate's maze.

"But Zabini? Are you sure about this? Him and Pansy were quite close, and we both know that Pansy will never turn sides, therefore, I highly doubt Zabini will either. This could be a bad idea for us both. What if he turns us both in to Voldemort?" Draco was beginning to panic. If there was anyone else that was more arrogant and muggle hating than Draco, it was most definitely Blaise Zabini.

"Were you not also close with Pansy" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "I believe you even dated here, and now look where you stand now. I brought you here because I need you to help convince him to join our side. Now shush." Severus finished matter-of-factly as he hushed Draco's whispering. They were soon approached by none other than Blaise Zabini appearing the same way as he always does – incredibly vain and arrogant.

"You two better be quick with whatever it is you have to say," Blaise said quickly, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Is your mother home?" Severus asked with a drawl as he looked to the stone house that appeared empty and cold.

"No…" Blaise replied slowly, his eyebrow raised at the bizarre question. "She flew off to Italy or somewhere. I assumed she was hiding from this upcoming war that everyone speaks of." Blaise continued with a shrug. "However, I think I should be right to assume that my mother's whereabouts is not the purpose of your unwarranted visit?"

"And…what about you?" Severus began, ignoring the Italian boy's questioning tone. "What are your plans for this war?"

"I-uh… had not thought that far yet." Blaise replied, caught off guard. "I assume I would just plead neutrality and hope to be left alone…" Blaise's voice wavered, sounding unsure. He had never actually thought about the war, and he more never expected for his mother to up and leave without even taking him. He considered returning to Hogwarts, however that was only a temporary fix. He knew he had to choose a side eventually…everyone did, however he would like to have the delusion that he could actually stay neutral.

"Look. I am going to assume that you want me to take my mark and become a death eater, or that the Dark Lord has sent you to retrieve me, however, for the purposes of this conversation I would like to state that I do not want to be a death eater. I believe that muggles and mudbloods are inferior to me, yes, but I never thought that they should be wiped clean off our earth. If I join the death eaters and he makes me kill…I won't be able to do it, I'm not a murderer and I fear what would happen if I fail." Blaise stated with a shrug, hoping to Merlin that Malfoy and Snape wouldn't take what he had just said straight to Voldemort.

"So…you are considering joining Potter's side?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised at Blaise. Perhaps Blaise was just a really good actor, perhaps he knows about Draco and Snape being spies, perhaps he is trying to catch them out to report them to Voldemort. Or perhaps, he was just as scared as he was and wanted nothing more than to survive.

"I never said that…" Blaise replied slowly. "I would much prefer to follow my mother's example and go into hiding until a side has won to be honest."

"You and I both know that he won't let that happen. To him you either join him…or die." Draco replied with a shrug of his shoulders once more. He had to admit, him and Blaise were not "friends," but if he were to choose…Blaise would probably be the closest thing to one.

"Then I guess my only option is to die," Blaise said bravely, but with a sad face. "Too be honest, even that is less of a scary prospect, than sharing a vicinity than that raging lunatic."

"If I may?" Severus replied, cutting Draco off from whatever it was that he had to say. "However, before I say anything, or offer any assistance, I would like you to promise that whatever is mentioned between us three stays between us three?" Severus started awaiting an answer.

"Um? Sure" Zabini responded uncertainly. He had admired Snape the entire time he was at Hogwarts. Looked up to him to protect him and his house. Anything he had to say should be worthwhile…so long as it doesn't involve him taking a dark mark.

"That's not what I meant Zabini. I meant…you need to swear…with an unbreakable vow."

"What? No way." Blaise replied flabbergasted at the suggestion as her started to turn around to return to the safe – for now – walls of his estate. He had enough of this discussion and wanted nothing more than to end it as soon as possible.

"We can help you…survive. However, in return you need to keep silent about what we tell you." Draco explained quickly, hoping to change Blaise's mind. "You and I want the same thing mate, to survive. What if I tell you Snape's method could work?"

Blaise paused at Draco's words and turned to hold out his hand signifying his acceptance of the unbreakable vow. He took a deep breath and hoped to the gods above that he was not signing his soul away. However, he knew Draco. If he says that there was a way that he could survive then he would take it, even if it meant a could-be-fatal vow with his head of house.

"Okay, so what's this plan of yours?" Blaise asked biting his tongue.

"You join the Order of The Phoenix."

 **Greengrass Manor, Edinburgh Scotland. July 10, 1997**

" _I need you to go there on your own Draco."_

Severus Snape's words to Draco played in his mind like a mantra. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to Daphne Greengrass, and now suddenly he was seated in their drawing room waiting for her to arrive. Why did Snape have to abandon him to do this alone.

" _Their family might find it odd if we both go."_

They were a family of death-eaters. Of course, it would be odd if Severus and Draco suddenly paid a visit to one of them. Draco knew that Severus' reasoning made sense, but he still did not like the prospect of it.

" _You can just pretend to be visiting a friend."_

Draco took a deep breath as the double doors of Greengrass Manor swung open revealing a tiny house house-elf dressed with what appeared to be an old dishcloth.

"Master is wanting to know why young Malfoy has come at this time of night," the small house-elf squeaked out, looking up at the taller being.

"I was wanting to um…court one of your young mistresses," Draco's voice quivered at the lie, but went along with it. Everyone knew that Draco and Pansy had broken up due to 'unreconcilable differences' and everyone knew that being courted by a Malfoy would be a great honour. At least…that was what Draco hoped the Greengrasses would think.

"Right this way Sir. Jingle will take you to the young miss."

Draco followed the house-elf to a sitting room where Daphne sat reading a book. She looked up shocked to see who had accompanied her in the room, after all she had assumed that the young man hated her. She assumed most Slytherins did.

"Hello Draco," Daphne began slowly as she closed her book and stood from her seat to greet him. "To what do I owe the pleasure to have you visit this evening?"

"Your morals." Draco said bluntly gesturing to the couch that Daphne had just vacated, questioning if he could sit.

"Oh yes, please do sit." Daphne replied sitting back down herself. "What do you mean my morals?" Daphne asked, unsure of how her morals had caused Draco Malfoy to be before her.

"You always said that you don't have anything against mudbloods and-"

"Muggleborns." Daphne cut Draco off before gesturing him to continue.

"I ermm...well yes you always said that you don't have anything against muggleborns. Well that is why I am here." Draco finished, his voice shaking as he tried to explain to the young witch.

"You are here...because I don't have anything against muggleborns?" Daphne asked, still confused although trying hard to understand.

"Yes."

Daphne raised an eyebrow at the youngest Malfoy. "Do you plan to kill me because of my morals?" Daphne question again, still clearly unsure as to what Draco was getting at.

"No." Draco said before taking a deep breath.

"Because of your morals IWantYouToJoinTheOrderOfThePhoenix." Draco muttered without taking a breath.

"Come again?"

"I want, no I _need_ , you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

 **On a road somewhere between Cornwall and London, England. November 10th, 2040.**

William listened quietly to his grandfather's story, not quite sure how parts of it were connected to the mystery Jean but listening nevertheless. For the last few hours he had listened without interrupting, but there were so many questions that he just wished to ask.

"Blaise Zabini, Blaise…why does that name seem so familiar?" William whispered to himself when his grandfather paused his story, obviously tired from all of the talking.

"Zabini, Zabini, Zabini…I swear I have hear that name before." William revealed to his grandfather as he continued to rack his brain with why the name had sounded so familiar. He tried to recollect all the names that he had learnt in his History of Magic classes in Hogwarts, even tried to remember everything that he had read, however it appeared that the memory was just not returning to him.

"I think I am going to take a little nap Will." Draco announced looking out of the window. He knew perfectly well how William knew Blaise's name, after all the name was published in plenty history books, and tabloids. Even to this day Blaise's name was still mentioned in classes in Hogwarts, but Draco could not bring himself to tell his grandson how he would have known Blaise's name. He couldn't do that to who eventually became one of Draco's dearest friends.

William nodded to his grandfather preoccupied with the name. He had sworn he knew the name and even remember writing it in one of his essays it was only a matter of remembering which essay he had written the name Blaise.

 _Now there was the essay on the Golden Trio: Potter, Weasley and Granger, then I did that essay on the hierarchy of the Death Eaters with Voldemort, Bellatrix, the Malfoys, Pucey and…Pucey…after that essay he did an essay on Adrian Pucey and…Blaise Zabini…_

"It was him." William whispered to himself in understanding, turning to his grandfather who had just begun to stir from his nap. He swallowed hard as the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"It was him wasn't it?" William asked Draco in bewilderment. He didn't need an answer from his grandfather, because Draco's fallen face was enough of an answer to his question.

"Blaise Zabini…he was the traitor to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As seen with my older stories, I have a very bad habit of just abandoning stories when I get bored of them. I am trying my very hardest not to do that in this story. Therefore, I am just writing, and writing, and writing until I finish the story and unfortunately, not really caring if the story is turning out good or not.

Anyways 2 chapters in less than 24 hours! Hopefully, I get to finish this story.

Who's excited to know what Blaise Zabini's story is? That will come in the next two chapters. Apologies for the lack of Dramione... I'm trying to fit as much back story as I can.

 **Trivia #1:** Adrian Pucey was one of the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team in Harry's first year. He is no more that 2 years older than Harry making him possibly a 3rd year when Harry was a 1st year.


	10. I Have A Plan

**Chapter 10**

 **I Have A Plan**

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I Majasty do not own the characters of this fanfiction except perhaps a few OC's that may make an appearance. Otherwise, all characters belong to JK Rowling. Additionally, this fanfiction gets inspiration from a combination of different movies, books, and real life events. A full reference list will be uploaded at the end of the story. Mischief managed.

This story disregards the Deathly Hallows except for some key dates and times. It also disregards the epilogue. This story is set primarily in the year of 2040 and has some parts of 1997-1998. Hope you enjoy.

 **Recap**

"It was him wasn't it?" William asked Draco in bewilderment. He didn't need an answer from his grandfather, because Draco's fallen face was enough of an answer to his question.

"Blaise Zabini…he was the traitor to the Order of the Phoenix."

 **On a road somewhere between Cornwall and London, England. November 10th, 2040.**

"You know William, sometimes books and tabloids don't really get the full story." Draco said sadly as he remembered the day he picked up a history book and read that one of his best friends had been labelled a traitor. Yes, Blaise had made some mistakes, but he also did a lot of good. Sadly, he was going to forever be branded a traitor, all because the man fell in love.

"I remember Blaise Zabini like…well like he never left," Draco started slowly, unsure how to explain Blaise's role in the war, and more importantly his role in finding Jean. "He became…one of my friends and despite what you might have read, he sacrificed his life for the Order. It all started when Harry Potter got transported from his muggle home…on the 27th of July…"

 **Shell Cottage. July 27th, 1997.**

 **"They knew. They fucking knew!" Harry Potter exclaimed as he walked into Shell Cottage followed closely by Hagrid.**

 **"They knew? What do you mean they knew?" Ted Tonks asked as he stood up from his seat around the circular dining table where he was seated with Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.**

 **"Death Eaters, loads of them – we were chased –" Harry continued, his eyes scanning around the room. Panting and out of breath from his most recent endeavour.**

 **"Death Eaters? What d'you mean, Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know you were being moved tonight. I thought –"**

"They knew." Harry interrupted the older man before his eyesight zeroed in on its target.

"You!" Harry exclaimed in a flurry, running towards Severus Snape and grabbing him around the throat with his bear hands. "What the hell are you doing here? It was you wasn't it. You tipped off the death eaters!"

"Harry!" The voice came from Molly Weasley who had hurried to the room when she heard the commotion. She was greeted to the sight of the boy who she had treated as a son as he attempted to maim his old potions master the muggle way. "Harry please, let Severus go. We can explain!" Molly begged the teenage boy, afraid that he was too high on adrenaline to let the man go.

Harry glanced at Molly, and only then noticed the Slytherin occupants that were also present in the small cottage. He dropped the greasy-haired man who slumped to the ground, attempting to catch his breath.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked calmly, but terrifyingly as his eyes focused on the table that sat Slytherins. "Are we adopting snakes as pets Molly?"

Molly opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebot, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley who had all landed on their thestrals.

"Sit down Mr. Potter. I believe we have a lot to explain." Kingsley offered as he took off his gloves and made to sit on an empty chair.

 **On a road somewhere between Cornwall and London, England. November 10th, 2040.**

"I remember reading that!" William exclaimed as he listened intently. "The Battle of The Seven Potters…wait. I remember earlier in your story when you and Snape were in the manor for a Death Eater meeting…Snape told Voldemort that Harry Potter was going to be transported on the 27th. So, he was giving Death Eaters information?" William asked now confused about which side his grandfather really was on during the war.

"Sometimes William when you are facing moments of peril, you are required to make decisions and sacrifices that are not ideal, but are worth it in the long run. Now did you want to hear my story before your father returns, or are you going to continue ignoring me?"

 **Shell Cottage – Dining Room. July 27th, 1997 – early afternoon.**

"I don't like this," Harry stated simply after Kingsley had explained the presence of Slytherins amongst their midst. "How do we know they can all be trusted? I don't care if killing Dumbledore was Dumbledore's plan. That man was still capable of murdering him, and him –" Harry paused turning his attention to Malfoy, "was he not the one who worked to get the death eaters into Hogwarts in the first place? Don't tell me that was all Dumbledore's plan too. We all knew that Malfoy was capable of making that decision all on his own." Harry's voice was venomous, and Draco flinched at the tone. He deserved that, but he wasn't going to admit that to the boy who had been his rival for six years.

"How are we sure they aren't the ones that tipped off the Death Eaters about me being transported to –"

"I _was_ the one who tipped off the Death Eaters about you being transported today." Snape drawled cutting off the younger boy, seemingly unphased when the boy made to lunge him again to strangle him.

Severus held up his hand in an act of defence, "I do what I have to do in order to maintain my pretence. Voldemort wanted information, so I gave him some. It ensures that we keep his trust."

"A heads up would have been nice though yeah?" Ron retorted with a roll of his eyes, infuriated with the man's tone who didn't seem to care that he had just been chased and almost killed by the Lestranges.

"And then it would have been obvious that you all had a heads up and that would have been counterproductive on our part. Besides, I was confident that you would all make it out alive of that situation. I trusted that you are all good and talented wizards." Snape explain once more, again unphased by the rest of the room who appeared to be shooting daggers at him through his eyes.

"Well…" George started in an attempt to break the tension in the room. "I guess with Snape tipping off the Death Eaters…at least mum can tell us apart now."

 **Shell Cottage – Dining room. July 27th, 1997 – Dinnertime.**

"You know, Voldemort's side appears to be getting stronger and stronger, whilst we are in no way close to even making any progress." Harry sighed at dinner, frustrated by how slow things were moving along. He had been given a rundown of all the events that had happened whilst he was gone, and he was sad to admit that there wasn't any development at all. "I heard that Ollivander is missing. Do we have any information on where he could be?"

"I assume he is being held captive by Voldemort." Hermione replied, not too thrilled about having her dinner. "And it's not just her…Xenophilius Lovegood attempted to turn us in when we went to speak to him, apparently he's also got Luna."

"Luna?" Harry clarified, a lump forming in his throat at the name. "Oh Godric, not Luna."

"I know Harry, but with their public support for you through the Quibbler the Lovegood family has received a lot of backlash and now…well now they've captured one of them." Hermione explained, also sad at the news.

"Lord Voldemort captures his captives not only for torture, but as an example," Severus explained. "He does not just capture anyone, there is always a reason or a motive to that person's capture. Usually, that reason is to be an example. You are either with him or…dead. There is no in between. In fact, my sources state that Voldemort had displayed another act of public killing no less that two days ago in Russia. The man may be prejudiced, but he is powerful and smart. He makes his point clear. You are either with him or dead, and through that message her will multiply his numbers. I will not be surprised if your friend suffers the same fate due to her public support for you."

"Public killings" Minerva gasped in horror. "And one as soon as two days ago? Severus who?" Minerva asked, afraid that the person that they've killed was someone close to them.

Severus took a deep breath before his eyes focused on one person in the room, "Vittoria Zabin…beheaded."

 **Shell Cottage – Draco and Blaise's Room. July 28th, 1997**

"Mate…are you awake?" Draco whispered out to the other occupant in the room he was currently staying in, apparently it used to belong to someone named Regulus – whoever that was. Draco was met with silence before slight movement and then a deep-throated sob. "I—I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Draco whispered to the Italian boy who continued to lay in the opposite bed. "I heard that Voldemort is attempting to recruit death eaters from Russia and Italy, your mother was found and captured in Italy and they brought her to Russia. They chose her to show what they could do if anyone attempted to –"

"I understand why she was killed Draco," Blaise whispered in reply, his voice quivering at the thought of his mother, obviously trying to hide the fact that he had indeed been crying.

"I should have been with her, I should have looked for her and brought her here for protection…I… I can't even give her a proper wake." With the thought of his beautiful mother not being able to receive the wake she deserved Blaise's voice finally cracked and the tears finally spilled over. It was the first time that Blaise Zabini had cried in over seven years. "She was all the family I had left."

"I know Blaise, I know. I recognise that we aren't exactly friends, but if you need someone to talk to…I'll always be here, and you know. I am willing to be your friend if you need one." Draco offered hoping to provide some sense of comfort.

"We have to save her Draco," Blaise whispered back, "We have to fight him, and I think now I'm ready. I don't want to be the Blaise Zabini that hid in the sidelines anymore getting protection without giving anything in return. I want to be strong, I want to be brave, and most of all…I want that bastard killed."

"I understand where you are coming from…but I don't think it will be that easy."

"Draco. That girl is the only family that batty old man has. The same way that my mother was the only family I had. I don't want him to go through the same thing that I am going through right now, we need to save her." Blaise replied, determined to make his mother the last blood spilled as an example.

Draco closed his eyes before muttering the words that he had been thinking of for over two weeks.

"I think I have a plan."

 **Shell Cottage – Harry and Ron's Room. July 28th, 1997**

"Potter."

"Weasley."

"Wake up."

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley each cracked an eye open, displeased at being woken up in the early hours of the morning.

"Oh what the hell do you two want?" Ron muttered in annoyance as he sat up in his bunk, grabbing a pillow to clutch to his bare chest.

"I want to talk to you two about an idea that I have been thinking of for over two weeks." Draco explained as he sat on the edge of Harry Potter's bed, not waiting for an invitation.

"Oh yeah sure, just go on ahead and take a seat why don't you?" Harry muttered sarcastically, ignoring the way that Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter you said at dinner last night that there has been no progress or development. We all know that Voldemort currently has Ollivander and Luna Lovegood captive and we all know what he is capable of doing to his captives…" Draco started before drawling off to look at Blaise.

"Umm yeah, sorry Zabini," Harry stated awkwardly extending his sympathies to the other boy despite not really knowing his mother. He was an orphan and knew what it felt like, but what was worse was that Blaise knew his mother and had her ripped from him.

"It is clear to us now that to Voldemort, a spare is a spare and we don't want to be those spares to him. So, believe us or not, we want you to take him down. And I have the perfect plan for that. In fact, I have been thinking up this plan, drawing and writing my ideas for the past two weeks, and I think it will work. Not only will we get his captives out, we are also given the opportunity to attack their side and –"

"Malfoy. Do you plan to tell us what this plan is of yours any time soon?" Harry asked impatiently, rolling his eyes at the boy that was seated on the edge of his bed.

"Oh right…well it's simple really,"

"Then tell us already!" Ron exclaimed also becoming inpatient from the two boys, his hatred seemingly rising more the longer they spent in their room. He was not

"We attack Malfoy manor."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know the lack of any romance to this story is really getting boring. I'm hoping to get there soon though. Please remember to follow, favourite and review :) 

Facebook group link for exclusive content can be found in my author's page.

 **Trivia #1:** Mrs. Zabini's name was never revealed in any of the Harry Potter books or films, Vittoria was chosen as a name as it sounded very Italian and is a form of the Victoria meaning Victory...which is ironic because she was obviously not victorious if I killed her off in this chapter.


End file.
